Mum of the Year
by 50yearoldlady
Summary: Storybrooke's Festival of the Sea Goddess kicks off to a rocky start when Ursula kidnaps a very pregnant Emma Swann-Jones. With the baby due any day, Killian desperately forms a Fairytale Investigation Team. But will they be in time? What is Black Beard doing in this realm's actual history? Is the nefarious pirate Ursula's henchman or descendant? And WHO is Black Sam Bellamy?
1. Prologue: The Code of Neptune

**PROLOGUE**: _The Code of Neptune_

**Setting**: _The Undersea City of Atlantica _

**Time**: _Over 3 Centuries Ago_

**"**BANG! BANG! BANG!" The conch gavel head pounded the seabed rock with a force that rang throughout the waters. In the submerged throne room, all chatter ceased.

The mer bailiff's deep voice filled the chamber: "ALL REGARD FOR THE HONORABLE TRITON, UNDISPUTED RULER OF THE SEVEN SEAS, EMPEROR TO ALL OCEAN KINGDOMS AND HIGH OVERLORD OF ATLANTICA!"

Individual motion stopped as all merfolk turned to the throne. With a face drenched in solemnity, the young king entered the room through an opening behind the dais. Slowly he swam to the center and settled heavily onto the judgement seat.

This wasn't going to be easy. It was the biggest crisis Triton faced since assuming the throne 10 months previous. His father's death came without warning or preparedness. The crown was thrust upon Triton's head just as he reached the age of consent. Then, before he even had time to grow his red stubble into a proper flowing beard as befit a mer king, scandal and treason rocked his kingdom at the highest level. Damn his sister! How had Ursula kept her forbidden dalliance with a HUMAN secret for SO long? More importantly, how had she given birth to not ONE but TWO of the landscum's brats without being detected sooner?

The Code of Neptune, foundation for all mer law, strictly forbids ANY contact between the mer world and its human counterpart. Ursula knew that! EVERYBODY knew that! Which is why her sensational trial yielded a swift verdict of 'guilty' despite the princess's unparalleled skill in twisting mer law to her advantage. Now Triton's hand was forced. The sentence mandated by such a blatant violation of the Code was extremely harsh. But, he could not afford to go easy on her. Not with his reign just starting and the current political climate so volatile.

Holding the all powerful trident in his right hand, Triton sighed audibly and nodded to the bailiff.

"BRING IN THE CONDEMNED!"

The crowd murmured as two guards floated into the room with a stunningly beautiful mermaid shackled between them. Her majestic violet tail emitted a soft shimmer that appeared to go straight up her torso and touch the emerald wrap she wore to cover her spectacular bosom. An exquisite nautilus shell pendant dropped low into her cleavage. Her eyes twinkled like twin sapphires over perfectly sculpted cheekbones and a soft well shaped mouth. But, her greatest glory was undeniably her massive mane of ebony hair. Worn free of any pins or ornamentation, the long black tresses floated gracefully about her head and shoulders . Without question, she possessed the type of regal beauty that fascinated the masses.

Many merfolk would have sooner seen this perfectly poised princess holding the trident rather than her awkward younger brother. But, the Code specifically stated that the throne must pass to the eldest MALE heir of great Neptune's line. The succession could be transmitted through the female line to a male heir of that line, but a female could never be ruler.

Most royal women chose to wield power quietly by influencing their men behind the scenes. At first, Ursula used this tried and true method on their father with great success. Convincing the late Neptune VII to use her likeness in commissioning a great statue of the Sea Goddess Ursula, the princess guaranteed her beauty would be preserved for posterity. Well, why shouldn't the people associate her with the sea goddess? After all, she was the goddess' namesake. But, no one foresaw how Princess Ursula 's influence would grow among the populace when this statue became the definitive image used in the Festival of the Sea Goddess. This festival became the ocean's most celebrated holiday and would soon spread to the land via the maritime kingdoms.

Yet subtle influence over the throne was not Ursula's end goal. Why shouldn't SHE rule upon her father's demise? She was the eldest. She was intelligent, strong and highly adept at mer law. And the people WORSHIPPED her! Unfortunately, when Ursula openly lobbied for an amendment to the Code which would allow females to inherit the throne, King Neptune erupted in rage. He quickly eradicated the movement for said amendment and scrambled to establish control over his headstrong daughter.

Triton remembered Neptune's futile effort to control Ursula . She retaliated by embarrassing the royal family at every opportunity. Her drunken parties, public nudity, gambling, astronomical debt and other ignoble behavior exasperated the king. No suitable merman of any class was willing to marry this hellion. Finally, Ursula's outrageous antics began to ebb but she was rarely seen or heard about the palace. Relieved that his daughter was no longer causing trouble at court, the king thought she had finally settled down. But, he never knew that she was flitting about the surface with some fish eating inamorato. Had he discovered the truth, this entire romance would have been terminated before the succession became threatened. And then Neptune VII died and the breaking scandal became Triton's problem.

"URSULA, PRINCESS FROM THE HOUSE OF NEPTUNE," the mer bailiff began, "COUNTESS OF MERDAVIA AND VESSEL Of THE BLOOD ROYALE, YOU HAVE BEEN FOUND GUILTY OF CONSORTING WITH LAND BEINGS AND INTERBREEDING WITH A HUMAN. . . . IN ACCORDANCE WITH MER LAW, DO YOU WISH TO MAKE A STATEMENT BEFORE THE KING PASSES SENTENCE?"

"I do." The deep contralto resonance of her voice rang loud and clear .

"Oh, stink-fish," murmured Triton, "here come the theatrics."

With the flamboyance of a consummate actress, Ursula raised her shackled wrists and began to speak.

"First, I want the record to show that the HUMAN and I were NOT rutting manatees. We were - ARE - deeply in love AND we are legally married. . ."

"Your Majesty!" exclaimed the royal prosecutor, "This was covered at the trial! Mer Law does NOT recognize marriages performed on land under human jurisprudence."

"NEVERTHELESS," boomed Ursula, "WE WERE MARRIED!"

Triton signaled for the royal prosecutor to reseat himself. No need to rehash this point. Legally married or not, her behavior had been reprehensible.

"Secondly," continued Ursula, "since this proceeding DIRECTLY affects my children, I DEMAND that they be present for the sentencing!"

The chamber exploded in an uproar. The mer bailiff banged the gavel successively until order was restored.

Triton finally spoke. "Ursula, since your children are under the age of 10, I doubt whether they will understand this proceeding. Are you not afraid of traumatizing them?"

Ursula smiled malevolently at the king. "In the interest of justice , Your Majesty, I think you should look these children in the eye before you condemn them to death!"

The spectators let out a collective gasp! She had the audacity to speak aloud the underlying purpose of this proceeding and the greatest worry to the king. The children, both male, were at present next in line for the childless Triton's throne. And they were HALF HUMAN! A half human sea king was inconceivable! But, although their mother had broken mer law by giving birth to them, the children themselves were guilty of no crime. That they needed to be eliminated for the greater good was undeniable. But there simply was no legal justification to execute them publically.

"Ursula, no one will be executed," replied Triton, 'not even you."

"Oh, noooo!" cried Ursula while shaking her head back and forth, "No-no-no-no-no! I will not be executed . . . Just stripped of all royal entitlements, transformed into the lowliest of mer folk and forced to live in exile along the outskirts of society. . . And the boys will no doubt be taken permanently into PROTECTIVE CUSTODY... until one night they just... disappear...never to be seen or heard from again."

A deafening silence seeped through the room. Court intrigue could be brutal. The boys WOULD disappear. They HAD to disappear.

Triton swallowed hard. She was right. He intended to put them under protective custody and keep them out of sight. That they would eventually be quietly disposed of...well, that didn't have to happen if Triton married and produced a male heir of his own. But neither scenario sounded particularly fair to the two innocents. Triton's reputation could suffer irreparable damage. Not a good prospect for a successful reign. Damn her for putting him in this position! He wasn't a monster! He didn't care if her children succeeded him! But, the mer people would NEVER follow a partially human king! There would be civil war!

"Very well," growled Triton, "Bring out the sons of Ursula!"  
A guard gently pushed a large clear bubble up the aisle toward the dais. Inside the bubble, a boy of about 8 years balanced a much smaller child on his hip. Both children had legs instead of fins and breathed the oxygen circulating inside the bubble. The older boy, wide eyed and innocent, sported rich brown curls and blue eyes that now mirrored his inner fear. The toddler, also blue eyed but with long jet black hair, giggled and waved to the crowd with great flair. A collective 'Awwwe' sounded from the crowd.

"Oh, common on, Triton," Ursula cooed. "You can just decree that my sons can't succeed you for whatever reason you deem fit. . . Then these two little innocents can grow up quietly in my care. . ."

Triton pinched the bridge of his nose. So this was her strategy! Show the cute half breeds to a sentimental public so he looks like a monster if he harms them. No, Ursula! You aren't going to use cheap theatrics to undermine my authority! ... But, they were SO young! And the little one, obviously thinking this was some kind of a game, was blowing raspberries and quirking an eyebrow at his uncle, the king. The whole court was charmed and laughing. Triton couldn't hid them away NOW... and he CERTAINLY couldn't leave them to be raised by their irresponsible mother! Was the father any better? . . . Hummmm... Maybe that was the solution.

"I'm sorry, Ursula," he said in a steady voice, "You have not proven yourself fit enough a parent to retain custody of these boys and raise them as scions of the blood royale."

Ursula opened her mouth in protest but Triton raised his hand halting her speech.

"Since your children are - for all outward appearances - human, I decree that they be sent to the surface to live with their father for the remainder of their lives. They are NEVER to be told of their mer blood! If YOU attempt to contact either father or children EVER again, both boys will be arbitrarily beheaded by the power of the trident."

Ursula looked stunned. "B-b-b-but you can't -"

"I can and I have... Guards, take the boys to the surface and inform their father of my conditions. Also, he must never again contact Ursula nor encourage either child to do so in his stead. If this is violated, I will wash all he owns and holds dear into the sea."

"But THAT isn't a sentence!" cried Ursula, "THAT is a threat!"

"Call it what you will! But it is now decreed!" Triton spat. "Tax me no further, sister! Least I change my mind and take them into protective custody for the rest of their lives!"

Ursula's face reflected utter devastation as the guard pushed the bubble upward toward the surface. The older boy knelt down and pressed his face against the bottom of the bubble as it rose high above the court. His mother reached futilely for the bubble with tears streaming down her face.

"MY POOR LITTLE SAM!" wept Ursula, "Be a brave lad! And take care of Baby! Tell Daddy I love him and that Mummy will find a way to -"

But the bubble ascended out of sight before she could finish.

"Sammy." She said softly. "My sweet Sammie's..."

Triton hated himself for ripping the children away from her. But, for the good of the mer world, hard choices had to be made and decisions enforced. He hoped she would learn to forgive him.

"Now," said Triton drawing her attention back to the dais, "It is time for YOUR sentencing...Ursula, Princess from the House of Neptune, Countess of Merdavia and vessel of the blood royale ... Your punishment is clear by law. Any mermaid or merman who interbreds with a human will be stripped of all title, turned into a Cecaelia and exiled from Atlantica... Sentence to be carried out immediately!"

With that, The guards unshackled Ursula and moved away. Standing alone and defiant, Ursula glared angrily at her brother.

"Do your worst, LITTLE Brother!"

With that, Triton lifted his trident and a bolt of lightning danced through Ursula's long tresses and over her scalp sheering her beautiful black hair from her head. The severed hair fell gracefully to her feet in eight piles and fused to her tail. Then a second burst of lightning swirled around her forming an eddy until she was no longer visible. The eddy slowly dissipated to reveal a hybrid of female and octopus with ghastly lavender skin, short cropped white hair and black tentacles. It was still Ursula and yet it was not Ursula. Whatever it was, the creature's eyes spat pure hatred at the mer king.

"MARK. MY. WORDS. TRITON." It growled. "You WILL pay DEARLY for this."

Then it slowly turned and swam from the courtroom with all the regal bearing of a once great princess.


	2. Chapter 1: Sea Goddess Swirl

**Chapter One**: "_Sea Goddess Swirl"  
_

**Setting**:_ A Yogurt Store in Storybrooke, Maine _

**Time**: _Present Day_

"UUUMMMMMMMMMM! Delicious!" Sheriff Emma Swan-Jones slowly pulled the cold spoon from her mouth. The spoonful of frozen yogurt lingered on her tongue as she savored the taste. "Smee, this is your best creation yet! What are you calling it?"

"_Sea Goddess Swirl_," replied the yogurt store proprietor and erstwhile boatswain. "I take it Mrs. Jones approves?"

"Yeah! This will sell like hotcakes - especially with all of the tourists coming in for the _Sea Goddess Festival!_" Emma replied enthusiastically. "I hope Baby Jones likes it as much as Momma does." Emma dropped her hand to her baby bump for emphasis.

William Smee had a knack for creating mouthwatering frozen desserts. In addition to _Sea Goddess Swirl_, he also made _Black Jack Berry, Bumbo Banana, Grape Shot Grape, Picaroon Pistachio _and a host of other pirate themed flavors. Emma's all time favorite was _Rapscallion Raspberry_. In the second trimester of her pregnancy, she ordered this flavor so frequently that "I'll have a _Rapscallion Raspberry_ with a dash of chocolate sauce" became the Joneses' private code for activities even more pleasurable than eating frozen yogurt.

Presently, Smee turned to Emma's husband. "And what can I get for you, sir? Perhaps a cone of the _Captain's Private Reserve?_"

Emma saw her husband, Deputy Killian Jones (aka Captain Hook), exchange a sly smile with Smee. _Captain's Private Reserve_,referred to a special batch of _Rum Raisin_ yogurt that was actually laced with rum. Although the establishment did not sell this version of _Rum Raisi_n to the customers, Smee kept some on hand for his captain and a few other select friends.

"Aye, a double scoop if you please, Mr. Smee ...and a copy of this quarter's Profit and Loss Statement. I plan to review it this evening after supper."

The yogurt shop turned quite a profit over the past few years. The added income from their vested interest in the store, coupled with Killian and Emma's respective paychecks from the Sheriff's Department, earned the Joneses enough income to buy a beautiful home with a spectacular view of the harbor. Emma had been skeptical when Killian first told her of this business venture. Selling homemade frozen yogurt concocted by her husband's shifty warrant officer had not been her idea of a sure fire investment. Then she tasted the product and all of her doubts melted away.

As soon as the store opened, word spread quickly and _YoHoHoGurt_,became a popular destination for both Storybrooke residents and visitors alike. Although the store name was kind of gimmicky, Emma liked it better than _Smeegurt, The Rat's Nest_ or _Billy and Killy's,_ all store names that were initially considered and duly rejected. _YoHoHogurt's_ location near the docks made it easy for Killian to check up on the store as he made his rounds for the Marine Patrol and Rescue Unit. He kept the Sheriff Department's two vessels, a slick speedboat and a small cutter, moored nearby.

"Here's the statement you requested, Sir," said Smee as he handed Killian an envelope, "Will you be eating in the parlor today or the outdoor patio?"

"Oh, it' such a lovely day," said Emma. "Let's eat outside."

Killian placed the envelope in the inside pocket of his warm weather garb. Normally, he wore a washed black leather biker jacket with a sheriff's marine insignia on the upper left sleeve and captain's epaulets on the shoulders. But, summer in Storybrooke was far too warm for leather. Today he wore a black SOA denim vest with two inside concealed weapon pockets. The vest went over a crisp white button down shirt with sleeves rolled up to the elbow. His badge was pinned to the vest. The pants were whatever he pulled out of the drawer that morning. (They felt similar to the vest so they must be denim too). Yet, Killian still kept his traditional leather pirate duds on hand just in case he needed to revert to his Captain Hook persona.

"Oh, Killian," Emma said as they sat down at a shaded table. "I want you to put this box in the emergency overnight bag that we packed for the hospital. DON'T forget to give it to the doctor when we first go into the delivery room."

"What is it?" He asked as he took the box that she had pulled from her hand bag.

"It's a cord blood kit. I want the blood from the umbilical cord saved. Remember? Whale told us that stem cell research has progressed so rapidly doctors soon may be able to grow transplantable limbs and organs from stem cells. Newborns' cord blood has a very high concentration of these cells."

"Fascinating...why should we want that?"

Emma sighed. "In case there is ever a way to grow back your hand!"

"Oh...sorry, the hook has become such a part of me that sometimes I forget about the hand."

Emma took his good hand in hers and raised it to her lips. Her eyes told him she understood and didn't want him to feel awkward. God, how had he won the heart of such a woman?

"Okay," he softly said, "I will remember the box when you go into labor ...What are your plans for today, Luv?"

"Well, I wanted to check out the craft stands at the festival. Especially this one." Emma smoothed a map of the festival grounds onto the table top and pointed.

"Bonnie's Over the Ocean," Killian read. "Maritime Themed Clothing for Your Baby". Well, that sounds like just the place to outfit our little sailor! Perhaps I'll join you."

"Oh, good," said Emma. "But, we can't shop too long. I have to be over at the station for a meeting."

"Emma!" Killian cried. "We have been over this! Dr. Wales said that the baby could come any day now. You agreed to start your maternity leave immediately and take it easy until it is time. Your father and I can handle the station business!"

"Well, this particular meeting is with "Special Ops." I really am the only one who can handle that."

Special Ops was the name Emma gave to a volunteer civilian group consisting of herself, Mayor Regina Mills, and wealthy pawn shop owner Mr. Gold. Their purpose, of course, was to deal with any problems involving magic or, more specifically, perpetrators using magic. With the demise of Zelena (aka the Wicked Witch), the capture of Jafar and the return of Queen Elsa to Arendel, Special Ops had been meeting less frequently.

"Yes," said Killian, "Quite right. But, why meet now? Everything has been quiet in the Big Bad arena for months."

"Well, Regina thinks someone has been snooping around in her vault."

"Why? Were there signs of forced entry? Was anything taken?"

"No forced entry but a page is missing from a book."

Killian scoffed. "That doesn't mean anything! Maybe the printer made an error on the edition or maybe, given the age of things locked in that vault, the page was removed long before Storybrooke even existed."

"Maybe," said Emma,"But Regina doesn't think so. She asked Robin and his men to patrol the woods around the vault entrance and be on the lookout for anything suspicious."

"It's good to see the mayor and Locksley have finally repaired their relationship. I really do like that fellow and, more importantly, he's good for Regina."

"Yeah," Emma replied. "I thought she was going to flambé me for bringing his first wife back from the past. Who'd have guessed it was a setup? Poor Robin! He had to live with that woman for so long before he could finally prove she wasn't his Marian...I still feel bad about that."

"No, luv, don't blame yourself. Everything has been set to rights now with Regina."

"Yes... and then there is sweet Belle! She finally was able to forgive Gold for lying to her about the dagger and Zelena's death. Not that I blame him for killing the witch but he could have told the truth. He is lucky Belle is so understanding."

"The crocodile has the devil's own luck," smirked Killian. "Which stands to reason as he probably actually is the dev-Oouch! Why did you kick me?"

"Hi, Belle!" Emma called out after giving her husband a warning look.

Killian turned his head to see Belle Gold, Storybrooke's pretty librarian and wife of the aforementioned 'devil,' approaching their table.

"Emma!" Belle chimed. "How are you feeling?"

"Great!" said Emma. "No baby yet. What are you so extra chipper about this morning? Good news?

Belle nodded to Killian. She didn't like the pirate but she tolerated him for Emma's sake.

"Emma, you'll never guess? Ariel's father finally caved! He is going to let her and Eric get married!"

"Wow! That is good news! Did they set the date yet?"

"Yes. Two weeks from the end of the Sea Goddess Festival. I'm going to be her land matron of honor. I stand next to Eric on the bridal barge while her sea maids will be just off deck in the water. I can't wait! ... In fact, Ariel is coming here today to deliver my dress in case I need to make alternations. I thought I would take her out to lunch at Grannies and then we could visit the festival."

Killian felt his cell phone vibrate in his pocket and excused himself to answer it. Normally, he would curse the cell contraption as a bloody nuisance, but today he was happy for the interruption. He still felt uncomfortable whenever someone spoke of Ariel. He hadn't talked to the mermaid since she slapped his face and dove from the plank of the Jolly Roger all those years ago. He felt guilty about refusing to help her find Eric. He had sent a heart felt apology letter to the mermaid through Belle. Belle had returned with a notecard - scribbled inside was a curt "apology accepted". Not exactly resounding reassurance that she understood but what else could he have expected. He vowed to make things up to Ariel if he ever got the chance.

"Belle," Emma said, "Are you sure you want to do that? I mean, our little celebration is cute for the tourists but it won't be anything as fantastic as Ariel sees in the mer world."

"Oh,Emma, Ariel isn't like that. She said her world is flattered that Storybrooke bought their holiday to the Realm without Magic."

"Okay, you know her best...I was just going to check out the craft stands with Killian? Wanna come with us?"

"Actually, luv," said Killian, "I can't go after all. That was David. He got a distress call from a boater stranded just north of the cape. Engine trouble apparently. I have to go rescue him. Locksley is meeting me at the dock."

"Right. Be careful out there."

"I will,luv," Killian said as he bent to kiss her. "And as soon as your shopping and meeting are finished, back home for a nap! Captain's orders!"

"Aye-Aye, Sir." She said with a smile as she watched him turn and stride away toward the docks.

"How about you, Belle? Up for some shopping?"

"Oh, no thanks. I think I'll just go to the beach and wait for Ariel."

"Suit yourself. Bye!"

"Bye! Take care of the baby!"

**Setting**: _Craft Tent at the Festival in Storybrooke_

Emma looked up at the huge sign strung across the top of the tent: _Bonnie's Over the Ocean_. Emma stepped into the tent entrance and scanned the various baby clothes on display.

"Come in, my child," purred a disembodied voice. "We mustn't lurk in doorways. It's rude. One might question your upbringing." The voice was a deep contralto that sounded like its owner smoked too many cigarettes. If sandpaper could talk, it would sound like this voice.

"I-uh-" Emma walked in. "Where are you?"

"Here!" An older woman in a glittering lavender and black track suit suddenly popped up in front of Emma. Emma jumped back in astonishment. In addition to the tacky track suit, the woman's face was absolutely over the top! Her stark white hair was cut very short and moussed straight up. She had painted her lips the brightest shade of red Emma had ever seen. Her makeup was so thick that only a chisel could remove it. Despite the woman's outlandish appearance, Emma could tell that she had once been a beauty. She was just trying way too hard to mask the aging process. In contrast, the simple pendant she wore about her neck was stunning - an elegantly designed gold nautilus shell. As far as her figure was concerned, perhaps it could once have been voluptuous but had lapsed as the years went by. She was rotund!

"Oops!" said the woman, "Sorry to startle you, sweetie!"

"You must be Bonnie," Emma replied.

"Yep. That's me... Can I help you with something, honey?"

"No, I just wanted to look around ..if that's okay with you."

"Sure, go right ahead." Bonnie said with a smile that didn't reach her eyes.

Emma perused a collection of sailor suits and dresses behind the counter before turning to the items folded neatly on a nearby table. Mermaid themed onesies , shell motif twin sets, sea turtle sleepers and tons of other handmade baby clothes were fanned out like soft swirls in the water. Very unique!

"I see you are expecting!" Bonnie piped up. "Boy or girl?"

"Oh, we didn't find out the sex...We want to be surprised."

"Yes, of course," said the Bonnie. "Do you have any names picked out?"

"Yes, we plan to name it after my husband's late brother...So Liam if it is a boy. Leah if it is a girl."

"Oh, I LOVE those names!" Bonnie exclaimed as she clapped her hands together. "I have the most perfect little sleeper set with the initial "L" embroidered on each piece. Here, let me show you." She handed Emma a lovely yellow sleeper with a white "L" embroidered over a starfish background as its motif.

"That's beautiful. But I was looking for something more . . . piratey!"

"If it's pirates you want, I have a whole rack over here!"

Emma forced a shaky smile before following Bonnie toward the back of tent. The woman unnerved Emma in a way that Emma couldn't quite understand. Sure, she was eccentric but this town was filled with -uh- unique people. Was Emma's lie detector super power trying to tell her something? Well, it felt a little like being lied to; but the woman hadn't given her any information that Emma had a real need to verify. So why were the hairs on the back of Emma's neck standing up? Better make a quick selection and get out of here.

Emma picked up a little striped bib with "ARRRGHHH" embroidered on it. "I'll take this one...How much do I owe you?"

"Three dollars for the bib... oh, it has a matching sleeper. Let me show you." Bonnie pulled a small shirt box from behind the counter and removed the lid. Emma looked inside as Bonnie slowly peeled back the layers of tissue paper. Emma frowned in puzzlement. She saw no sleeper in the box; just a layer of blackish powder.

Bonnie puffed her cheeks and blew the powder at Emma. The black dust swirled around her like a black fog with a distinct fragrance. Emma knew she recognized this fragrance but what WAS it? Suddenly, every muscle in Emma's body froze. Then her mind identified the scent - the Enchanted Forest, Rumplestiltzkin's jail cell, handwriting turning to black powder, iron bars disintegrating - SQUID INK!

Emma could neither move her body nor summon her magic. She stood frozen with her mouth making a surprised "O". Bonnie stepped into view reciting an incantation. Whoosh! THAT sensation felt familiar too. Emma sensed something fly out of her body and into the woman's nautilus shell pendant. This phenomena had happened just one time before - when she gave Killian CPR and the spell Zelena had placed on his lips drained Emma's magic. ARE YOU KIDDING ME? This wacky old lady just stole her magic!

"Sorry about this, Angelfish," the woman said. "But, we can't have your magic messing up my plans...Now, you leave everything to me and your little guppy will be born safe from the nasty riffraff in this town."

Bonnie slowly waved her hands encasing the immobile Emma in a transparent bubble. Eight scaly black tentacles erupted from Bonnie's lower half and the black scales spread up to the top of her breasts. The skin on her arms and face slowly turned a pale lavender. She then poofed herself and Emma's bubble from the tent to a spot in the middle of the harbor. No one spotted the bubble because the entire town and surrounding waters were covered in thick squid ink smoke. With a triumphant grin, the creature pushed the bubble down to the murky depths.

**Setting**: _The Waters Outside of Storybrooke Harbor_

Sporting dark glasses and wind blown hair, Killian and Robin flew through the water in the Storybrooke Sheriff Department's fast pursuit vessel. Killian marveled at the capacity of this powerboat. While the _The Scoundrel's Scourge _was no replacement for the _Jolly Roger _(which they never recovered), the powerboat was certainly a beauty in its own right. Made of fiberglass with a sharp, vertically rounded bow and a transom stern, the _Scourge_ was 50 feet long with a narrow beam and a powerful engine delivering up to 1000 horse power.

Robin rarely missed an opportunity to accompany Killian on any missions involving the _Scourge_. He enjoyed the rush of the wind through his hair and the splash of the spray on his face. He was trying to perfect his accuracy with the bow when shooting from a mobile platform. After their mission was complete, Killian would take the boat to a spot beyond the harbor and make a few passes at makeshift targets as Robin fired his bow. He had mastered this skill when the boat was moving at average speed but he had yet to hit the target with the boat going top speed.

And top speed for this particular vessel was considerable! Killian clocked the _Scourge_ in excess of 80 knots in calm water, 50 knots if the water was choppy. Today the water was still and Killian was running the engine at capacity, enjoying the feeling of unbridled power at his fingertips.

Too bad Killian never got to engage his fast pursuit vessel in an actual fast pursuit chase. The seas off of Storybrooke seemed to be lacking the smugglers and terrorists who frequented other parts of this realm. Though the vessel was specifically designed to outrun these types of malfeasants, it never got the chance. Instead, Deputy Jones was forever rescuing incompetent boaters who had no business on the waterways. Today was no exception.

Adrift near the rocks, this fool did not even seem to hear the _Scoundrel's Scourge _approaching. He lay casually on his stomach across the bow of his speed boat with eyes closed and a smirk upon his face. As the sheriff's boat pulled closer, the man remained immobile. He wore no shirt over his cutoff denims and had his hair pulled back tight in a band. His dark beard was neatly trimmed. Hook pulled abreast and cut the engine.

"My god, Killian," Robin exclaimed, "Look at the scars on his shoulders and arms! Have you ever seen anything like that?"

"Aye," said Killian, "Sharks made those marks...The stupid sod must have been swimming in the wrong place at the wrong time."

"Do you think we should call for emergency medical assistance?"

"No, Locksley. He isn't hurt. He's asleep."

Robin peered closer. Yes, Killian was right. The man was snoring softly. Unbelievable!

"OY!" Killian shouted. "YOU THERE! WAKE UP!"

The man started. He rose slowly, lazily stretched and crawled back into the boat. With a leisurely shrug, he turned to face the sheriff's vessel. Killian's mouth dropped open. BLOODY HELL! But, it couldn't be! Hook killed the bugger off the shores of the Enchanted Forest! He couldn't have survived THAT!

"Is that you, Hook?" The bearded man called. "What are you about, interrupting a man's nap?"

"Killian," whispered Robin, "do you know him?"

Killian was too stunned to answer. It WAS him! How had he survived those shark infested waters? How could he have swam to safety with his arms bound? It made no sense! Was he a spector? A trick of the sun and the waves and Killian's sub conscience? But, no, Locksley saw him too.

Presently Killian came to his senses. "Black Beard, you scurvy son of a bilge rat!" Hook growled in fury, "When I make a man walk the plank, the rotter ought stay dead! Surrender yourself!

"Oh really?" scoffed Black Beard, "I answer to no man, LEAST of all you! If you want me, you'll have to catch me!"

With that, Black Beard switched on his engine and took off. Hook grinned from ear to ear as he started the _Scourge_ up and took off in hot pursuit. Running at top speed, the two powerboats darted back and forth across the ocean surface maneuvering often within spitting distance of each other. Black Beard's vessel was fast but the _Scoundrel's Scourge_ was more than able to keep up. Robin held on tightly to the rail to avoid being thrown from the boat. His bow and arrows were useless in this type of pursuit. The relentless pitch of the vessels made a clear shot impossible.

Hook pulled a deft maneuver cutting across Black Beard's bow at top speed. Black Beard banked the wheel hard to the right narrowly avoiding a collision. This knee jerk reaction stalled his engine. But, as Hook went in for the capture, a thick black fog suddenly enveloped them. He couldn't see a thing! Where was Black Beard?

"Looks like we will have to finish this another time, Hook!" Killian tried to determine the direction of Black Beard's voice but the fog was too disorienting.

"MARK my words, you one-handed cockle!" Black Beard called, "UPON THE LOVE I BORE BLACK SAM BELLAMY, I'll see you DEAD before that high born wench whelps your mongrel!"

Damn this fog! Killian couldn't get a reading on the bugger's location. Black Beard's engine grew fainter and fainter before fading altogether.

_NOTES: _

_1) There will be a total of 6 chapters._

_2) I lifted a few lines from the "Little Mermaid" in Ursula's dialogue (i.e. "Lurking in doorways)._

_3) I will be mixing some real pirate history into the next chapters. There was a historical Black Beard and a historical Black Sam Bellamy. They both served together in the pirate fleet of Capt. Benjamin Hornigold and they most certainly knew each other._

_4) Also borrowed a little from English History: Richard III and the princes in the tower.(See Prologue)._

_Thanks for reading!_


	3. Chapter 2: Sons and Squids

"**Mum of the Year"**

**CHAPTER 2:** _Sons and Squids_

**SETTING:** _Seaport in the the Enchanted Forest_

**TIME**: _Centuries before the First Curse_

"SMEE!" bellowed Hook, "Search every wharf, tavern, gutter and barn! Go home to home if you have to! I want those two in irons before sunrise!"

"Aye-Aye, Sir," Smee replied.

Hook angrily strutted off of the dock, pounded his fist against a pile of stacked crates and strode out into the dark street. His fierce blue eyes reflected the light from the torch he carried. Smee and the posse of seamen gave the captain a wide berth. The townspeople stayed back even further.

"Try to Steal the _Jolly Roger _from me, will they?" he snarled. "I'll keelhaul the bilge-suckers and THEN make them dance from the end of a rope!"

"Captain," ventured a nervous Smee, "Perhaps Bellamy and Teach split up?"

"Umm, good observation, Mr. Smee. They would be less likely to attract attention if they separated...You take ten men and go that way. I'll lead the rest in the opposite direction...GOD HELP YOU DOGS IF THEY GET AWAY!"

The pirates split into two groups and fanned out in opposite directions pushing the townspeople people ahead of them. As they moved away from the dock, no one noticed one of the crates shake slightly. After the noise and murmurs faded, a dark head popped out of that crate.

"Sam! All's clear!" Came a hoarse whisper. "Sam! Where ARE you?"

Another crate burst open. "Over here,Edward!"

A sturdy,dark-haired young man climbed out of the second crate and extended a hand to help free Edward Teach from his hiding place. Teach grinned up at his friend. Edward Teach and Sam Bellamy had been inseparable since the orphanage. Both had lost their parents at a young age but Sam had been lucky enough to be taken in by the honest, hard working Bellamy family. Eight years Sam's senior, Teach had bounced from kinsman to kinsman, none of whom would tolerate his cruelty and deviousness for long. The only person Teach treated with any respect was Samuel Bellamy. The Bellamys feared Teach's influence on young Sam. Their fears proved valid when Teach convinced Bellamy to run away to sea at the tender age of 15.

They had worked as honest seaman on merchant vessels at first. But, Teach's penchant for disreputable company soon lured them to more profitable service aboard pirate ships. Eventually, the two men were hired to serve aboard the _Jolly Roger. _When the_ Jolly _moored at a small port to take on supplies, Teach and Bellamy visited the local tavern. Here they heard of a fantastic realm where ships loaded with gold and silver crossed a vast ocean regularly. Pirates looted these ships at will with little resistance from local authorities. The only problem with reaching this world was that you needed a way to traverse the realms and a ship strong enough to withstand such travel. Teach and Bellamy knew one man who had both - Captain Hook. But, when they presented their plan to Hook, he refused to take part.

"Do you think I would be so addled as to risk my precious beans AND my enchanted ship for such a dubious adventure?" Hook had said to them.

"But, Captain," Bellamy implored, "Think of the treasure!"

"I rarely think of anything else, Mr. Bellamy."

"Not true," muttered Teach."There's revenge on the bleeding croc-"

"Did you say something, Teach?" Hook snarled.

"No, Captain."

"Well, then - get back to work and let me hear no more about this nonsensical place! The Spanish Main - a fairy story if ever I heard one!"

Unwilling to relinquish their dream, Bellamy and Teach soon concocted an elaborate scheme to take Hook's beans and his ship. Apparently, the scheme was a bit too elaborate. They succeeded in procuring two of the magic beans but failed miserably in their attempt to hijack the _Jolly Roger._ Now here they were, running for their lives!

"Listen Edward," Sam said, "Why don't we bargain with Hook? He gives us our lives and we give him back the two beans we stole?"

"No, Sammy. I don't think he even knows we have the beans. And he'll likely kill us anyway."

"Well," Sam sighed, "I guess we can steal one of these smaller ships and hope it holds together to get us through to the other side of the portal. But, it will most likely be wrecked in the process."

"Aye," Edward nodded. "But, if we can get to that realm alive, we could work our way through as deck hands until we have an opportunity to get our own ship."

"Edward, that is only IF we survive the wreck...then IF we find a way to dry land... then IF that land is inhabited...and those inhabitants must be willing to, if not help us, at least not kill us ...then we need to find work aboard ship...then we need to somehow procure our own ship ...hire a crew...get supplies...oh,yes, and all of this we must do with no funds."

"You make it sound a fools errand, Sam. But what choice do we have? Hook will kill us! You heard him!"

"Aye, I've no doubts about that. Just the name _Hook_ instills fear into the heart of a man."

"I plan to have an even more fearsome reputation some day..but, I must get an appropriate monicker. How does the name _Blackbeard_ sound?"

"Like the devil himself! But the effect will be lost when coupled with your hairless cheeks!"said Sam with a laugh.

"I can grow a beard!"

"Aye, but _Captain Addlepat _suits you better!"

"Oh, you think that's funny, Mr. Bellamy? Well, we'll see how you laugh when I'm the pirate that all of the other pirates fear...but, first, we need to find a way out of this mess."

"Right... So our options are a suicide mission to this other realm or staying here to be hunted down and hung by Hook?"

"Yes, Sam."

"Okay, let's go steal a ship, _Blackbeard!"_  
********************************************************

**SETTING**: _Entrance to the Sheriff's Office, Storybrooke_

**TIME**: _Present Day_

"Trust me, Locksley,Blackbeard wants more than just to trade insults," Killian said as Robin opened the door to the Sheriff's Office and the two entered the building. He didn't mind the insults as long as Emma and the baby were left out. Blackbeard's parting shout rattled Hook. Robin had spent the return trip trying to reassure him that Blackbeard wouldn't dare hurt his family.

"Oh, I agree, Killian,"replied Robin. "But what does this Bellamy fellow have to do with it? Did Blackbeard and he have some kind of a ...a...romantic relationship?

Hook thought for a moment. "No, Teach never had use for women outside of the bedroom but he was no buggerer...I always took it that he and Sam Belamy were close friends, 'tis all."

"Well, actually, Captain," chimed in a third voice from the lobby, "There was a rumor that they were actually brothers."

"Ah, Mr. Smee," said Killian as he turned in the direction of the voice,"Thank you for coming...Brothers did you say?"

"Well, Sir, it was just a rumor. I mean they both came out of the same orphanage and the way Teach hovered over the boy even after the Bellamys has adopted him," said Smee. "Did you ask me to come here to discuss old rumors, Sir?"

"No...Locksley and I went out to answer a boater distress call. When we got there, the boater was Blackbeard and we chased him until that blasted black fog stopped us... Before we lost him, he yelled something about Bellamy."

David Nolan suddenly popped his head out of the adjacent meeting room.

"Killian, I couldn't help overhearing. So Blackbeard is in town,huh?"

"Yes, we just saw the bilge rat."

"Look-uh-we have a missing persons case," said David gravely, "Blackbeard might be part of it. Why don't you three come in here with us and we'll fill you in?"

The men followed David into the conference room. Killian was surprised to see Mayor Regina Mills and Mr. Gold sitting at the table. Killian scratched the back of his neck. Why was he getting an uneasy feeling?

"So, Dave," he said as he seated himself. "Who is missing?"

"Brace yourself, Killian...It's Emma."

Killian felt his stomach drop. He stared flabbergasted at his father in law. This news confirmed his worst fears. After a few beats, he found his voice.

"But-but Emma was just going shopping...and then meeting with Regina and Gold. Are you sure she just isn't-"

"Hook," Regina interrupted, "She never showed for our meeting."

"So, we called Mr. Nolan here," Gold took over for the mayor, "and asked him to find her."

"We checked your home," began David, "our house, Henry's school, Grannies, the park - no Emma. Her yellow bug was still parked outside the yogurt store. Then we ran into Belle who said Emma went to the festival...I found her purse with her phone still inside at an empty craft stand. No one at the festival had seen her. There was supposed to be a vendor at that stand but the vendor never showed. This really looks like foul play... I'm sorry, Killian."

"No", said Killian, "This is Blackbeard's doing! He wants his revenge on me and he has found the perfect way to do it - Emma... God, if he hurts her or the baby, I'll-"

"Correct me if I'm wrong," Gold injected, "but Blackbeard doesn't have any magic, does he?"

"No," said Killian, "I've never known or heard of him using magic."

"Well,Emma's magic is very powerful," Gold continued. "Anyone taking her against her will would have to have even more powerful magic. Your pirate friend may be involved but he didn't do the deed himself."

"No," said Regina, "The kidnapper may be more magically potent but this wasn't a showdown. He or she neutralized Emma's magic first."

"How do you know?" asked Killian.

"I keep Zelena's spell book in my vault. I discovered that a page had been ripped from the book...That is why we were meeting today."

"Let me guess - they took Zelena's time travel spell!" David said. "They want the baby for that!"

"No," said Regina, "It wasn't the time travel spell...they took the spell she used to curse Hook's lips and drain Emma's magic. I think that was how Emma was neutralized."

"You're right," said Killian, "Blackbeard couldn't have done that. He must have been the decoy to lure me away so his accomplice could get Emma alone ...Are there any telltale traces of magic near where Emma's bag was found?"

"The whole town has telltale traces of magic," Regina replied. "That black fog certainly wasn't natural. There are several substances that could have caused it but we're not sure which-"

"Squid Ink!" called Ariel from the doorway. Belle and Ariel stood in the threshold looking inside the meeting room. "That fog was definitely a product of squid ink. I can still smell it in the air."

"Oh, and mermaids have such a superior sense of smell?" Regina scoffed.

"Not necessarily, but we're taught to identify the smell of squid ink from an early age. Sometimes the smell is the only warning you get."

"Wow!" exclaimed Belle. "Squid ink is THAT dangerous!"

"Not by itself," replied Ariel, "But, squid ink has numerous uses in light and dark magic. The degree of danger depends on how the squid ink is being used and by whom."

"Yeah," Dave said, "We are aware of a few uses - dissolving iron bars, neutralizing magic, paralyzingly a person temporarily..."

The squid ink discussion continued in earnest as Killian took Ariel aside for a private chat.

"Ariel, I want to apologize again to you- this time in person- for not helping you find Eric. It was so wrong! I'm sorry... I -I only hope you don't hold it against me. I really could use you help in finding Emma. She's close to her due date and I fear the baby-"

"It's okay, Hook," Ariel said gently. "I've already forgiven you...and, of course I'll do whatever I can to help find your wife." She placed her hand on his arm and gave him a reassuring smile.

Presently, they were called back to the conversation.

"Ariel," said David. "Where does this squid ink come from in the first place?"

"Oh, it is made from a very rare bred of squid. This species is extinct in the wild but Ursula has managed to bred them domestically."

"Ursula, the Sea Goddess?" Regina asked alarmed.

"Well...no...Ursula, my aunt...but the image you see of the Sea Goddess on most art is actually my Aunt Ursula when she was young. They used her as the model. In fact, the reason some statues depict the goddess as a mermaid with a tail while others show her as a Cecaelia, part woman/part octopus, is that Aunt Ursula was transformed into a Cecaelia after the trial."

"You lost us," said Robin as he looked at the puzzled faces around the table. "What trial?"

"Ursula secretly married a human in defiance of mer law and bore him two children. As punishment, the marriage was annulled, the children taken away, she was turned part octopus and sent into exile."

"That's a strict sentence!" exclaimed Regina.

"Yes, now you can see why it has taken Eric and I so long to get approval for our marriage. My father had to repeal the laws forbidding mer-human interaction, mer-human relations and, of course, marriage. The debate in the Mer Diet was fierce but the repeal finally passed. Most mer folk agreed the time finally had come."

Belle turned to her husband. "Did you know all of this?"

"I didn't know the legal aspects of Ursula's banishment," said Gold. "But, I knew she was the only source for squid ink. In the past, I had to go to her to procure this ingredient."

"Ariel," said David, "Can you ask your aunt if any of her customers have purchased a large quantity of this ink recently?"

Ariel shook her head. "Sorry, no. I've never even met my Aunt Ursula. There is a LOT of bad blood between her and my father. Over the centuries, she has been the focal point for every plot to dethrone him. I dare not try to contact her."

"I understand," David said. "How about you, Mr. Gold? Will Ursula talk to you?"

"Well, I don't know her well. And even if I did, I doubt she would divulge the names of her clientele. But, if I explain the situation, maybe she could point us in the right direction...the problem is that we used to do business via magic mirror and my mirror isn't in this world... Perhaps I could enchant one of the mirrors here and use it as a temporary conduit...hum, tricky...but I'll try."

"Thanks," said David as Gold waved a casual goodbye from the door.

"So," David continued, "The only potential leads we have are the squid ink and Blackbeard's sudden appearance."

"Blackbeard is here? In Storybrooke?" Ariel raised her eye brows. "That's surprising."

"Yes," Killian replied, "No one was more shocked to see him than myself. I couldn't imagine how he had survived the sharks. But, then I realized that you must have saved him when you dove from the _Jolly Roger."_

"No," she said slowly. "I didn't save him. I scoured the area without finding a trace of Blackbeard which was strange. Great white sharks don't swallow their victims whole. They kill the victim first then feast on the carcass. There should have been bits and pieces of him on the sea bottom and traces of blood in the water. But there was nothing. It was like he was whisked away! Fortunately, I was able to find Eric without that awful man's help."

"Well," said Hook. "Somehow he survived and he now wants vengeance on me."

"Vengeance for making him walk the plank?" Smee frowned in confusion. "That would be against the Pirate Code, Sir. After all, being caught stealing another pirate's ship is punishable with the plank at the very minimum."

"Aye, Smee. He didn't mention the plank incident today...Instead he seemed to want vengeance for Sam Bellamy! I never harmed Bellamy! In fact, I haven't SEEN him in centuries!"

"No one has, sir," said Smee, "He and Teach disappeared shortly after their failed attempt to steal the _Jolly Roger."_

"Yes, I remember THAT particular incident well!" Killian growled. "I took the two of them on board as crewmen. Then they came to me with this ridiculous scheme about easy pickings in an unnamed realm and wanted to use my ship and my beans! When I refused, they stole some of the beans and tried to take my ship."

"I take it you caught them?" queried David.

"If I had, they wouldn't be alive to tell about it...No, Bellamy and Teach disappeared along with my beans. Years later, Teach reappeared sporting a long black beard, captaining a magnificent flag ship and calling himself Blackbeard. Bellamy was never seen or heard from again."

"Where was this realm they were trying to reach?"

"I don't know exactly...The whole tale seemed so far fetched. A great king who recently acquired vast gold and silver mines... for the mined treasure to reach the king's seat of power, it had to be shipped across a mammoth ocean. Naturally rival kingdoms were anxious to make trouble for this powerful king. So they commissioned pirates to steal the treasure while it was out in the open ocean! Preposterous!"

"No, it's not! It's true!" Belle exclaimed. "That happened HERE!"

"In Storybrooke?" Killian asked.

"No. Much further south of Storybrooke! But in the Land without Magic! About three hundred to four hundred years ago!" Belle said, "I thought I recognized the names Blackbeard and BLACK Sam Bellamy. I read of their exploits in a book about piracy!"

"Belle," chided Hook gently. "I don't think that means anything. This world ALWAYS gets our stories wrong in their fairy tales."

"But, this wasn't a book of fairy tales. It was a history book! It had both Blackbeard and Black Sam marauding during the Golden Age of Pirates. And the names of the places they sailed - Caribbean, Massachusetts, Cape Cod, Bahamas, Cuba - they aren't in the the Enchanted Forest. They are here!"

"So," Smee said softly. "This is where they went."

"And that's how Blackbeard knew how to find Storybrooke!" added Killian. "He'd been to this realm long before any of us!"

"Belle, can you go to the library and get more details on these two pirates?" asked David.

"Sure," said a Belle. "If Ariel doesn't mind me bailing on her?"

"No, of course not. We can do the wedding stuff another time. Right now, we have to find Emma...My father may have some information on the squid ink. I'll swim back to the palace and talk with him."

"Smee," said Killian, "Why don't you help Belle with the research? You know all of the pirate history from our world. You should be able to piece things together...oh, and while you are at it, check that troll netting device for information on our two friends."

"Troll netting device? Do you mean the internet, sir?"

"Aye, that annoying thing has its uses."

"Very well, sir," Smee followed Belle and Ariel out the door.

"Regina," said David, "Could you try a locator spell on a piece of Emma's clothing?"

"I can," Regina replied, "But I'm not sure of the spell's range. She may be too far away."

"Thanks, it's worth a try. Killian and Robin can help you on that."

"Aye," said Killian, "Emma's red leather jacket should be ideal. I'll fetch it from the house."

**SETTING**: _Ursula's Lair under the Sea_

**TIME**: _Present Day_

Emma awoke slowly from her slumber. This was the most comfortable she had felt in weeks and she wanted to enjoy it before she moved and the pressure of being 9 months pregnant reasserted itself on her body. With her eyes still closed, she relished the softness of the mattress and the delicious aroma of the sheets. They smelled like driftwood mingled with clean ocean air, sea spray and sea moss. Where was she?

She opened her eyes to take in her surroundings. She was in the large alcove of an expansive cavern. Yet her surroundings were luxurious by any standard. She lay in a large sleigh bed that appeared to be carved out of solid ivory. The figure of a sea nymph playing a harp was painted on the headboard and inlaid pearls were scattered across the scene for a stunning effect. Sea horses were carved at each foot post. A little round table stood to the left of the bed, flanked by two gold cushioned chairs. Beyond the bed stood a giant armoire, set against a rocky wall, nearly touching one of the many stalactites. The floor was a bit uneven, so the furniture tilted slightly.

Ugh! It all came back to Emma then; the weird smoke, not being able to move, being encased in a bubble rapidly descending to the bottom of the sea. The descent made her light headed. She must have passed out before she got here; wherever 'here' was.

Emma swung her feet over the side of the bed and pushed her swollen body up off the bed. Using careful footing on the uneven floor, Emma walked out of the alcove room and into the huge main cavern. Here the floor was even and polished to a smooth finish. Like the alcove, the great room was furnished lavishly in colors of royal purple, gold and pearl. A sunken living room, complete with wrap around purple sofa and matching chaise, stood to the right. To the side of the chaise, a grotesque sculpture was propped against the wall. Emma assumed the piece depicted some horror of the deep. She shuddered and moved her gaze elsewhere. A large table and chair set engulfed the center of the cave. To the left was what appeared to be a combination kitchen and laboratory. Another alcove bedroom stood off of the kitchen. Candles were scattered all over the inner cavern wall, illuminating the room for a dazzling effect.

As magnificent as the decor appeared, Emma was stunned by the outer cavern wall. The entire wall was transparent, like an enormous window open from ceiling to floor. Outside swam ocean life of every persuasion and size. How was she even able to breathe down here? The cave must be pressurized somehow. She touched the transparent wall hesitantly. It looked like thin glass but it felt squishy like gel. Whatever this substance, it held the crushing ocean depths at bay.

A movement to the far left of the seascape suddenly caught Emma's attention. A multitude of sea creatures with slender fleshy bodies, multiple arms and triangular back fins appeared to be swimming backwards across the view. She knew they were squids but she had never seen any so large! The color of their skin, a purple so deep it was almost black, seemed to disappear into the surroundings when they swam in front of a solid object. Similar to a chameleon, but not exactly blending into the scenery as much as evaporating, these creatures could become invisible to predators.

Swimming amidst this great herd of colossal squids was the crazy octopus lady who kidnapped Emma. She pulled some sort of squid food from a bag strapped to her ample waist. The squid devoured it hungrily. The bag must have had magic because it divulged a hundred times more food than it could have carried.

Finally, the squid had their fill and octopus lady swam back toward the cavern. Floating tentacles first, she passed through the squishy window and landed upright on the cavern's smooth floor. Wiggling and gliding across the polished surface, she hung the bag on a hook in the kitchen.

"Oh! You're awake!" cried octopus lady. "How are you feeling, dear?"

"How am I feel - ARE YOU KIDDING ME?!" Emma screamed. "YOU KIDNAPPED ME AND DRUG ME DOWN HERE!"

"Now-now, Emma dear, such hysterics are bad for the baby. Not to mention they are totally irrelevant...you are here now. Regardless of how you came to be here, here is where you are and here is where you'll stay until the little one comes...so relax and enjoy the hospitality. I have the most wonderful mineral bath that is fed by a submarine volcano! You'll simply love-"

"Where is here? Emma snapped. "I mean other than the ocean."

"Here is at the bottom of a bottomless sea."

"Where the squid ink comes from," Emma said in awe.

"Right you are, sweetheart! And those are my babies right out there!" She gestured toward the colossal squid herd.

"Okay, WHO are you?" Emma's voice had calmed.

"Well, you can call me - no better not have her do that... My name is Ursula."

"Ursula? The sea goddess?"

"I prefer sea witch. Don't get me wrong - Goddess is a wonderful monicker! But, I do more "witching" than "goddessing" these days."

"Why am I here?" Emma asked.

"This is the best place to have the baby, of course," replied Ursula.

"No, the best place to have my baby is in a hospital where doctors and nurses can monitor us...the best place is with my husband and family and friends."

"Umm, debatable. But, I can't let it happen. This baby is the key to ruining my slug excreta of a brother."

"Your brother? That's what all this is about?" Emma asked. "Why do the worst acts of villainy always come down to a family grudge? ... What did he do to you?"

"Let's see; first he stole what should have been my throne.."

"How'd he do that?"

"He was born and he was male."

"That was hardly his fault," Emma observed. "You sound like Zelena. Jealous of her sister's - wait a minute! Zelena! Time travel! You mean to go back in time to kill your brother, don't you? You need a baby for the time travel spell to work."

"Huuum..." mused Ursula. "I never thought of that. Go back and smother my little brother in his cradle years before he can be crowned... No, that wouldn't work! Time travel is unpredictable. Way too may variables to coordinate!"

"You said your brother stole your throne," Emma said. "That means you are royal."

"Yes, I was a Princess once ... But Triton took that away from me along with my marriage and family."

"King Triton? Ariel's father? He's your brother?"

"You got it, angelfish... Ahhh, yes, Ariel. The little tramp did the same thing I did. She fell in love with a human. Me, Triton ruins. For Ariel, he plans the wedding of the century!"

Emma could almost see the jealousy seeping out of the seawitch. Dredging up bad memories might not be the safest course of action here but Emma needed to know more about her captor's motivations. Best to know the villain's plan if you are going to stop it. If there was one thing Emma learned over the years, it was that villains loved to tell you about their schemes. Usually, they only gave you bits and crumbs, challenging you to put the pieces together.

"So, Ursula," Emma said. "You fell in love with a human. Did you rescue him from a shipwreck?"

"No, that was Ariel... When I was that age, I always wanted to push the limits of propriety. So I often made discreet trips to the surface. Nothing dangerous, mind you, just a visit to deserted islands now and then. On one such trip, the island I picked was not so deserted. I spied a man lying in a - oh, what do you call those things - it's like a sail tied horizontal between two trees -"

"A hammock," Emma replied.

"Yes, a hammock. He was asleep so I slide closer for a better look." Ursula's eyes began to mist. "He was SO BEAUTIFUL! Have you ever looked upon a man so gorgeous that you hurt inside?"

Emma nodded. Killian - the first time she saw him he had been pretending to be the sole survivor of a massacre. Of course, Emma saw through the charade, immediately pegging him as a scoundrel; but, oh gods, what a BEAUTIFUL scoundrel!

"Well," Ursula continued, "he picked that moment to open his eyes and I was a goner! We both fell hopelessly in love!"

"What happened to him?" Emma ventured.

"Triton dissolved our marriage, erased my love's memory of me and supplanted it with a false one. He used the power of the trident - WAY too powerful for memory manipulation in a human as it turned out. My love not only forgot me but he was never quite right in the head after that."

Ursula's face stood in stark profile against the light of the candles. The pain was almost too much for Emma to look upon. Then Ursula drew up her courage and looked Emma straight in the eye.

"My brother destroyed my happiness. My love is gone. Our oldest son is mostly dead. And our younger boy, who will be summarily executed if I ever try to contact him, doesn't have any idea that I'm his mother."

"Okay, you had it rough...but, I've never hurt you. Why do you have to take MY baby to set this injustice right?"

Ursula turned away, refusing to answer.

Emma sighed. "What do you want to with my baby?"

"I need it to bring back HIM."

Ursula pointed to the grotesque sculpture sitting in the living room. Now Emma could see that "he" was a real being strapped to some sort of life support machine. His hair and beard were long and curly. The hair color may once have been dark brown but now oozed a greenish hue. His skin was similar to Ursula's in color (lavender) only the same greenish hue that discolored the hair also tarnished the skin. His cheeks were sunken. Complex networks of wrinkles and veins spread from the corners of his eyes and across his forehead. His sleeping features appeared to be distorted in pain.

Emma took him to be a merman. Except something wasn't exactly right. He was dressed in clothes - that was it! He wore a full length captain's coat not unlike Killian's leather pirate coat. Yet the coat was made of some type of eel skin instead of leather. The shirt and vest underneath the coat were also made of sea materials. The pants - wait a minute! He wore pants! He had legs!

"He's human!" Emma exclaimed.

"No," said Ursula. "His human half is dead. Only his mer half survives and that can only sustain him with huge doses of squid ink administered three time per day... He is awake for only short periods at a time... I keep this cave oxygenized so he can breathe. His respiratory system is human but mer sustained. That means he can't breathe underwater by natural means like a full blooded merman can."

"Who is he?"

"He is MY SON."

_NOTES:_

_Thanks for reading! Reviews are welcome if you feel so inclined._

_Expected Finished Length: 6 chapters_

_Historical Note: I picked Black Sam Bellamy as an added character because he was the only contemporary of the historical Blackbeard that ever set foot in Maine. The two did not grow up together in England. Nor was Sam an orphan. (No one knows for sure about Edward Teach). They did not meet as boys but as men when they served with Capt Hornigold's pirate fleet right after "Queen Anne's War". They certainly were not brothers but I needed two pirates who could be Ursula's sons._


	4. Chapter 3: Brethren of the Coast

**Chapter 3: **_Brethren of the Coast_

**SETTING**: _The Caribbean Sea in the Land without Magic_

**TIME**: _1716_

"Sam, my boy, voted captain of the _Marianne_! I couldn't be prouder of you if you were my own -uh- brother!"

Edward Teach clapped Sam Bellamy on the back so hard that he almost fell face first onto the deck. The two friends had miraculously survived the jump through the bean portal, splashing down in the section of the Land without Magic known as the Caribbean. As they had anticipated, the stolen ship they used to traverse the realms did not survive the trip. But, enough of the wreckage remained in tact to keep them above water until they were rescued.

Their rescuer, a hearty pirate captain named Benjamin Hornigold, immediately took them on as crewmen. Sam and Edward soon learned that the stories about this realm were all true. They rose up the ranks of Hornigold's pirate fleet acquiring treasure as they pillaged other vessels. Sporting a long black beard, Edward Teach became second in command to Commodore Hornigold and captain of the sloop, the _Revenge_. Samuel Bellamy had commanded the smaller _Postillion_ until two days ago. The pirates in the fleet had become disgruntled with Commodore Hornigold's policy of not taking any ship flying British colors. Valuable opportunities to increase their coffers had been lost as Hornigold allowed fat English merchant ships safe passage. Two days ago, the men aboard the flag ship, the _Marianne_, voted out Hornigold and elected Sam Bellamy their captain. What would happen next was anybody's guess.

"Quiet, Edward. Not everyone wants to see Hornigold go."

"Yes, but those that do are in the majority ... Me, I don't care if we attack English ships or not. I just don't like answering to anybody besides myself. But, we do owe Hornigold. We would not have survived without him."

"Aye, Ed, I agree. I am going to offer him the _Ranger_ and one of the small sloops. He can then gather his loyal followers and go take the King's Pardon for all I care. Are you going to stay with us?"

"No, I think it would be better if we split up. With the British Navy cracking down on piracy, a smaller operation seems less likely to attract attention."

"Aye," said Bellamy. "This large fleet is too big a target...where will you head?"

"For now, Martinique. After that, perhaps the Carolinas. What about you?"

"Cuba, I think. With the rich pickings in that area, I soon shall have enough treasure to marry Maria."

Maria Hallet, the beautiful but rebellious daughter of a prominent Massachusetts family, enchanted Samuel Bellamy more than any other woman he had ever met. He was constantly at her side when they made port in Cape Cod and her image never left his thoughts when he was at sea. She was likewise smitten with tall, dark Sam Bellamy. The sailors called him "Black Sam" because he tied his long black hair into a ponytail with a black satin bow rather than wear the powdered wigs that were then in style. His rebellious streak attracted Maria almost as much as his fine looks. Unfortunately, her parents thought a penniless seaman, no matter how handsome, to be a bad choice for a husband. Not easily deterred, Sam set out to acquire enough treasure to quit piracy altogether and establish himself as a wealthy landowner with Maria at his side.

"Sammy... Maria Hallet's parents will never let her marry you."

"Ah, but with just a few more prizes, I will have enough money to impress even them!"

"I don't think they are going to see it that way. You'll just be a pirate to them... Unsuitable for their upstanding daughter."

"If that happens, Edward," said Sam, "I will convince Maria to run away me."

"Very well. I can see your mind is set... But promise me this, if her parents say 'no', meet me here, at this very spot in -let's say- 12 months. If Maria is with you -and I hope she will be - the three of us will use the last bean to open a portal. With any luck, we should have acquired enough treasure by then to go back to the Enchanted Forest and lord it over Hook."

"Aye, I promise. Damn Hook! He should have came with us... Well, fair winds to you my friend!"

"Godspeed to you as well, mate!"

**SETTING**: _Mr. Gold's House, Storybrooke_

**TIME**: _Present Day_

Gold rummaged through the kitchen cupboards twice before proceeding to the dining room hutch. He became frustrated when he could not find the item for which he was looking. No, she didn't put it in with the everyday dishes or the good china. Where could it be? He pulled his cell phone from his pocket and punched the speed dial number.

"Hello, Rumple." Belle's voice sounded warm and loving through the speaker.

"Belle, I'm trying to adapt the mirror for underwater transmission and I can't find the scrying dish. Do you have any idea where it might me?"

"Try the dishwasher. You used the dish for popcorn last night when you watched that dreary 'Secrets of the Dead' documentary."

Gold opened the dishwasher and pulled out a shallow black bowl.

"Oh, here it is! Thank you... How's the pirate research going?"

"Blackbeard's pirate career is very well documented in this world's history but his origins are sketchy, which may be because he was born in the Enchanted Forest instead of here. This world considers him to be one of the most notorious pirates of their Golden Age."

"Hum," said Gold, "Our world paints him in the same vein... Do we have any dragon's blood resin?"

"Yes, in the apothecary cabinet, top row, third drawer from the left... Blackbeard's pirate career here is far different from what he does in our world."

"Found it! Thanks... What do you mean 'different'? Didn't pirates plunder and pillage here?"

"Oh, he did more than his fair share of that... He captured a slave ship, refitted it with 40 guns and renamed it the _Queen Anne's Revenge_. He used this fire power to terrorize the Caribbean. Then he turned it on the Carolinas. At that point, he had multiple ships and 150 men under his command. He blockaded Charleston Harbor!"

"Quite audacious, even for a pirate!"

Gold's phone chimed, signaling another phone call. He looked at the screen, saw it was Hook and hit the 'ignore' button. A self satisfied grin spread across his face at the thought of how annoyed Hook must feel at being thrown into voice mail.

"Belle, have you seen my black obsidian athame?"

"I locked it in the curio cabinet with all of your daggers, knives and other dangerous pointy things...you know, what really bothers me about this Blackbeard is the folklore that grew around him. They said, when he went into battle, his head was surrounded by smoke and his face glowed eerily. The historians claim he put fuses in his beard and lit them to achieve that affect but, Rumple, it sounds a lot like magic."

"Yes, it does... Do the histories say what happened to Blackbeard? Did he just disappear?"

"No, his death is well recorded. Apparently, after the Charleston escapade, he made too many enemies within the government hierarchy. A lieutenant named Robert Maynard was given two ships with the sole mission of capturing Blackbeard. Maynard found the pirates anchored on the inner side of Ocracoke Island. Teach broadsided both royal ships causing utter devastation. When the pirates boarded the ships, fierce hand to hand combat ensued. The pirates were overrun and several of Maynard's crew ganged up to kill Blackbeard. He died of multiple wounds and then they beheaded the corpse."

Gold's 'call waiting' chimed again. Hook. Hit 'ignore'. _Teeheehee_!

"So if he died here centuries ago, how could he have returned to the Enchanted Forest? If we are to believe Hook and Ariel, he was in our world during the missing year."

"Rumple, that's what I thought! And, Smee confirmed that Blackbeard reappeared in the Enchanted Forest shortly after his recorded death here... But, listen to this, 'Teach's corpse was thrown into the inlet while his head was suspended from the bowsprit of Maynard's sloop (so the reward could be collected). Legend says that the headless corpse swam around the ship a dozen times before sinking into the deep.'"

"Well, that could be magic or it could just be superstitious tales... Belle did you order more horehound?"

"Yes, it shipped. Should be delivered tomorrow."

"Okay, so what's your theory on the swimming corpse?"

"The only other creatures that have been known to be able to do that are mer folk. And if he is alive now, he's lived almost four times longer than the average human. Mers have very long lifespans. Could Blackbeard be a merman?"

"Hum, good question. What about the other pirate? Were there supernatural occurrences in his life?"

"I can't see anything in Sam Bellamy's pirate career that would qualify as magic. His career was spectacular but short. He captured at least 53 ships, making him the wealthiest pirate in recorded history. The last ship he captured, the _Whydah Gally_, was the largest pirate prize ever captured, and the treasure in its hold included huge quantities of indigo, ivory, gold, and over 30,000 pounds sterling."

Gold's phone chimed again. Hook - doesn't that man may ever give up? Ignore.

"Wow, Belle! That's a huge prize! Did this Bellamy retire after that?"

"That may have been his intention. He sailed the _Whydah Gally _to Cape Cod where his sweetheart lived. But a freak storm off of the cape suddenly hit and sank his vessel. Only two of the crew survived. Bellamy's body was never recovered... Rumple, I wonder if this sudden storm was really natural or -"

"Belle, conjuring a fierce storm at sea could not have been done by any magic I know, except by power of the trident."

"Rumple, remember Ariel's story about the two mer princes, Ursula's children. Do you think they could be Teach and Bellamy? Smee said that the two pirates may have been brothers."

"It's possible but - oh NOT AGAIN!" Gold saw that Hook was ringing him for the fourth time. "Look, Belle, Hook keeps calling me. I have to go! I love you!"

"I love you, too." Click.

Rumple pressed the answer button on his phone.

"Hello."

"Bloody hell, Gold! Why do you carry a parlay device if you never intend to answer it?!"

"I was on the other line, Hook. Now, what do you want?"

"I need you to put a cloaking enchantment on the _Scoundrel's Scourge_ immediately!"

"Why?"

"Regina enacted a locator spell on Emma's red leather jacket. We followed it to the dock where it flew out over the water. We need to chase it in the speedboat."

"If Regina is there, why can't she do the locator spell?"

"Because she is currently holding her arms in mid air keeping the jacket stationary while Robin and I ready the boat."

"Okay. I need to see the boat to cloak it. If you are moored at your usual place, I should be able to see it from my roof. Just give me some time to get up there."

Gold grabbed his cane in the other hand and slowly began to climb the steps.

"Hook, why does the boat need to be cloaked?"

"Because we are going out of Storybrooke's jurisdiction. Do you really want a casual boater or a Coast Guard cutter to observe the Storybrooke Sheriff's Department chasing a flying jacket?"

"Huff- no that would be - huff -hard to explain."

"Gold, WHAT is taking you so long?! The queen's arms are starting to shake!"

"Working with a cane here - huff - there are a lot of steps."

"Why the devil are you taking the stairs?! Can't you just 'poof' yourself there."

"I... Oh yeah." POOF!

Gold, standing solidly on the widow's walk at the top of his house, peered out toward the harbor. He could see the _Scoundrel's Scourge_ bobbing by the dock. Regina was standing at the bow, holding her arms straight up while Emma's jacket flapped just above her in the wind. Robin stood behind her using his arms to support her elbows. Hook leaned against the wheel with his phone in one hand, glaring up at Gold.

Gold fixed the boat with an intense stare. Then he waved his hands and the boat disappeared.

"There. You are invisible now."

"It's about bloody time!" Click.

"You're welcome," muttered Gold.

As the invisible speedboat followed the flying jacket out toward the horizon, Gold realized that the jacket was giving them another ocean centric clue. He wondered if Belle was right. Could all of this have something to do with Ursula's long lost sons? He needed to finish the mirror booster and contact Ursula if he ever expected to find out. Time to get back to work! POOF!  
**************************************

**SETTING**: _Ursula's Lair under the Sea_

**TIME**: _Present Day_

Emma lay on the purple chaise lounge watching the rich ocean life outside the window. She could see why people bought aquariums for their calming effect. Ursula's lair was the ultimate in aquarium viewing. Emma felt relaxed and weightless. As far as prisons went, this one was downright luxurious. She wished she could have been here during her first pregnancy instead of the state corrections facility. Wait...what was she thinking? She had to get out of here before she went into labor.

Emma had used her bad ass interrogation skills in the hope that the sea witch would slip up and reveal a piece of her evil plan. Yet, Ursula remained tight lipped with any further information about her intentions. When Emma queried her on how the baby could save Ursula's son, the sea witch vehemently denied needing the baby for its magic.

"The baby has the magic of true love twice over," Emma declared angrily. "Once from my parent's true love and once from the true love I share with its father. Are you going to tell me this special magic has nothing to do with your plans?"

"The magic is an unexpected bonus," Ursula replied. "But, there are other beings born with strong magic. I would not have been forced to such extreme measures if all I needed was a child with magic. This child is the only one that suited my purposes."

Emma could see she wasn't lying. Yet, Ursula refused to explain why only Emma's baby merited kidnapping. The sea witch likewise refused to explain how the baby would be used to revive the Creature from the Black Lagoon over there. Emma glanced at Ursula's invalid son and was surprised to see a pair of sad blue eyes looking back at her.

"Oh!" exclaimed Emma, "You're awake!"

Ursula's son startled at her voice, opening his eyes wide.

"You ARE real!" he said. "Sorry, I was ...I mean ... You are so beautiful and...my god, you're a HUMAN!"

He pushed a lever and his life support apparatus tilted upright. The jar containing the black liquid that sustained his life was half empty. He detached the bottle and hung it from a specially designed loop on his belt. Then he snapped the side railings out of their respective clamps and used them to support his legs. He tried to pull himself free of the apparatus but stumbled with the first tentative step. Emma quickly rushed over to help him.

"And your pregnant,too!" he exclaimed as he saw her stomach. "Who are you? How did you get down here?"

"I'm Emma and your mother bought me down here," she answered in a gentle voice.

She smiled at his puzzled expression and offered her shoulder for support. He was rather tall. Her shoulder seemed to be just the right height for him to lean on. He hesitated a bit. So Emma placed his arm around her shoulders. They stepped forward in unison. His knees buckled. Emma quickly put her arm around his waist to help him regain his balance. She walked him the short distance to the couch and he seated himself heavily.

"How unprecedented! We never...huff...have visitors of any kind...Let alone beautiful ladies from the surface...huff...Where is my mother?"

"It's squid feeding time." Emma motioned out the window in the direction of the squid herd. "How often do you wake up?"

"Oh," he sighed as Emma settled with him on the couch, "It's hard for me to tell...huff...It seems to me like I am awake all day...huff...But, mother tells me I am really only awake for a few hours...each week."

He already seemed tired from the few steps he took to the couch. His eyelids fluttered slowly like he was trying hard to keep them open. His breathing was shallow and labored. Yet, his smile never faltered. He might be in pain but he was thrilled to be awake.

"Did you say your name was Emma?...huff.. That is such a lovely name! I once served aboard a ship called the _Emma Rose_...an elegant vessel with a stately carriage."

"Oh, you were a sailor?"

"I was first mate...huff...on that particular ship. It was one of my early assignments...cough-cough-cough...I left that ship for a captaincy of my own.. gulp... But, I do remember the _Emma Rose_...huff...fondly."

Despite his creepy appearance, Emma thought Ursula's son was charming. Aside from shortness of breath, he conversed like a well educated man. She wasn't surprised that he had been a ship's captain. He had a most commanding bearing even with the leg braces and the squid ink IV. She couldn't help but like him. Under the circumstances, how much of Ursula's plan was he privy to? Did he know why his mother wanted the baby? With Ursula outside, now would be the perfect time to ask.

"Hey -um- your mother hasn't really explained why I am here, other than it has to do with you. Do you have any idea what she wants?"

He stared at her through half closed eye lids.

"I had no idea she was planning anything. Did you-"

"Sammy! What are you doing up?!" Ursula exclaimed as she glided into the cave. She checked the IV. "You haven't even finished the second treatment yet. Go back and rest! You will exhaust yourself before the child is even born. You must be strong for the spell to work."

"Mother," he wheezed. "What...huff...are you talking...about? Do you mean...huff... Emma's child?"

"You will have to excuse my son, Emma. He tires easily...Sam, go back and rest! If you overdo it, you won't wake up for months."

"Very well, Mother," he rasped as she helped him back to his sleeping apparatus. "I will rest...gasp...but you must promise me...huff-huff...promise me that no harm will come to Emma or the babe."

"I promise, dearest," Ursula said. "Now sleep, and when you finish this treatment, the three of us will sit down to a nice meal and you can ask Emma all the questions you want."

With that, he closed his eyes and fell directly asleep. Ursula stroked his cheek gently. A small tear stole from the corner of her eye which she quickly brushed away. She collected herself before turning to her prisoner.

"I meant it, Emma. I won't harm you... Now, dear, you need your rest,too. For the baby's sake. Go back to your room and-"

"BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!"

An alarm sounded from the other bedroom which Emma assumed was where Ursula slept.

"Drat!" Ursula muttered. "The mirror warning!"

She rushed into the bedroom, not bothering to close the door behind her. Emma quietly walked into the room and stood a few paces behind Ursula. The sea witch was sitting in front of a gorgeous mahogany mirror with an octopus carved at the top. She was peering intently into the mirror. The mirror reflected back Ursula's image but it somehow receded to the background as a glowing map shined in the foreground. A stationary blip blinked red at the center of the screen. A smaller purple blip seemed to be moving toward it. Emma appreciated the sophistication of this mirror magic, honed to a degree that even Rumplestiltzkin would envy.

"Oh, crawfish!" Ursula said. "He's got a cloaked ship moving toward his location... I can't risk breaking mirror silence... I'll have to go up there and handle it myself...unseen,of course..."

"Who's 'he'?" Emma asked.

"No concern of yours, sweetie." Ursula said as she waved off the mirror and hustled Emma back into the great room. "You take your nap now!

With that, Ursula jumped through the window and sped toward the surface. Emma smiled to herself. That mirror might be the key to her freedom! Could she make it work without her magic?

**SETTING**: _The Gold's Home_

**TIME**: _Present Day_

"Gaaaahhh!" Gold yelled in disgust at the mirror.

He had been tinkering with this booster for an hour and getting nowhere. These things were so sensitive. You had to have everything positioned to the exact measurement or the booster would just fizzle and let out an awful smell. So far he had gotten nothing but fizzles. Belle would have to air the house out when she got home. Okay, take a deep breath. Cough! Cough! Let it out. What hadn't he tried yet?

Gold adjusted the scrying bowl exactly 8 mm to the left. Picking up his wand with his right hand as he grabbed a handful of sparkling dust in his left, he slowly stirred the water in the scrying bowl and threw the dust at the black mirror on the wall. The mirror sparkled like a hundred fireflies lighting up in Kodachrome colors.

"Finally!" He exclaimed. "Ursula, can you hear me?"

The sparkling lights suddenly congealed into a solid image. Gold studied the mirror. He was looking at a very ornate room decorated lavishly in purple and ivory. He guessed this was Ursula's bedroom because a gigantic mahogany four poster bed stood against the opposite wall. It appeared no one was home. Of all the rotten luck!

"Ursula," he tried again, "Are you there?"

Suddenly, a head popped into view on the mirror. Not Ursula for sure but Gold couldn't make out any distinguishing features except possibly long, blonde hair. The person was standing too close to the mirror. The image was blurred.

"I can't see you, whoever you are." He said to the figure. "Please back up a few steps."

In a few seconds, the person moved back and the image cleared. Gold's mouth dropped open as he recognized the green-eyed beauty reflected back at him.

"GOLD! Is that YOU?"

"EMMA! My god! Everyone is looking for you! What are you doing with Ursula?!"

Emma folded her arms and glared back at him.

"I didn't come here WILLING!" she snapped. "Ursula abducted me!"

"Are you all right? Is the baby safe? Is the sea witch mistreating you in any way?"

"I'm fine. The baby's fine. I am being treated very well. It's more like being under house arrest at an upscale spa than being held prisoner under the ocean."

"Is there a way out?"

"Yes, the whole right wall of the cavern is a way out. But, I'm so deep in the ocean that I'll be crushed if I step outside, not to mention that this cavern is the only place here with oxygen."

"That is more effective than bars or chains...How did she get you down there?"

"She encased me in some kind of magic bubble that had breathable air inside and wasn't effected by the pressure of the depths."

"Yes, I am familiar with that particular spell."

Gold scribbled something on a piece of paper and plastered the paper with writing side out against the mirror.

"Write this down, Emma. It's the spell to make that bubble."

Emma grabbed a shell pen and started writing.

"Okay, Mr. Gold, I got it. But, she stole my magic. I won't be able to make the spell work. Can you do it from there?"

"No, I can't. Did you see where your magic went?"

"Yes, she is storing it in a shell pendant that she wears around her neck."

"That makes it difficult. Okay, dearie, try to get the necklace and use the spell to get to the surface. In the meantime, I'll see if I can find a way to get to you... Why in the world did she kidnap you?"

"I don't have all of the pieces. But, she wants the baby born down here. She needs the baby to make her invalid son whole again."

"Hum, I'll cross reference any spell that lists a baby in the ingredients and see if I can ascertain how she expects to do this...Do you have any information on the son?"

"Only his name. She called him 'Sammy'. Oh, and he used to be a ship's captain."

"Sammy. Sam." Gold repeated. "Short for Samuel! Samuel Bellamy! Belle was right!"

"Who's Samuel Bellamy?"

"A pirate that escaped with Blackbeard from the Enchanted Forest into the World without Magic over 300 years ago... Look, I can't get into all of it right now but we have reason to believe that Blackbeard and this Bellamy are really Ursula's half human/half mer sons."

"Blackbeard? I thought Killian fed him to the sharks during the missing year."

"Apparently his mother helped him escape."

"Okay, why does it matter to us if Blackbeard is her other son?"

"Well, Blackbeard -his real name is Edward Teach, by the way- served as decoy to keep your husband away while Ursula nabbed you. Hook has half of Storybrooke out chasing this guy! In fact, if Regina's locator spell worked, they should soon be on the surface just above your location."

"What did she use for the locator spell?"

"Your husband gave her your red leather jacket."

"Are you kidding me?! If anything happens to that jacket, I'm going to kill him!"

Notes:

1) Historical fact: With the exception of traveling through the portal and being brothers, all of the other information on Edward Teach and Samuel Bellamy is true. Bellamy was courting Maria Hallet, was considered unworthy by her parents and died when the ship sank off Cape Cod. He was going to see her when the ship sank not far from where she lived. Also, the details of Blackbeard's death are true. The headless corpse swimming around the ship is folklore. I didn't invent it.

Thanks for Reading!

Reviews Welcome!


	5. Chapter 4: Right of Parlay

**CHAPTER 4: RIGHT OF PARLAY**

**SETTING**:_ The Deck of the 'Scoundrel's Scourge'_

_Somewhere on the Ocean's Surface_

**TIME**: _Present Day_

"MY LOVE, ARE YOU SURE THIS LOCATOR SPELL IS WORKING PROPERLY?" Robin yelled over the roar of the speedboat's engines.

The enchanted red leather jacket glided along effortless about 10 feet above the ocean's surface. Geared up to high speed, the _Scoundrel's Scourg_e followed as they advanced even further out into the open ocean. The skies remained clear and the seas calm but Robin worried that the jacket might be leading them on a transatlantic journey. The speedboat could never complete such a voyage for a variety of reasons, the greatest of which revolved around their limited fuel capacity.

"YES!" Regina yelled back. "WHY WOULDN'T IT BE?"

Robin stood to glance over Killian's shoulder at the fuel gauge. The captain's intense blue eyes eyes remained fixed ahead as he steered the _Scourge_ where Emma's jacket led. Robin recognized the determination in his friend's gaze. He would push the boat until it would no longer move if such abuse would bring him closer to Emma, fuel reserves be damned!

Robin turned back to Regina.

"WE HAVE USED UP MOST OF OUR REGULAR FUEL! THE EMERGENCY TANK CAN GET US BACK TO SHORE AT THIS POINT. BUT, IF WE GO MUCH FURTHER, WE WILL BE PAST THE POINT OF SAFE RETURN!"

"THAT'S OKAY!" Regina replied. "MY MAGIC CAN GET US BACK AS LONG AS WE DON'T CROSS WORLDS! I DON'T THINK EMMA IS IN A DIFFERENT REALM OR THE SPELL WOULD NOT HAVE EVEN MOVED THE JACKET!"

Suddenly the jacket banked to the right. Killian adjusted course abruptly which almost sent the _Scoundrel's Scourge_ end over end. Regina and Robin held tight to the rails, narrowly avoiding being thrown into the sea. When they regained their equilibrium, they saw the jacket was heading for a small dark dot on the horizon. What was it? A large vessel? An off shore oil rig?

As they drew closer, they could see that the dot was a very small island or perhaps it would be more accurate to call it an outcropping of rocks forced up from the ocean bottom by volcanic activity. The _'just barely an island_' supported virtually no vegetation thus making it uninhabitable to all but a few stout seabirds. They were still a bit of a distance from the island when Killian suddenly cut the engine.

"Hook!" Regina cried. "Why did you stop? The jacket's getting away!"

She pointed towards the jacket. Robin turned in the direction of her gesture. A small bubble arose from the ocean and floated up toward the leather jacket. Then the bubble seemed to swallow the jacket and drag it down below the ocean's surface.

"The jacket is gone!" Robin cried.

"Great!" muttered Killian, "Emma's going to kill me!"

"Hook!" Regina asked warily. "What's that?"

She gazed intently at the left side of the island which appeared to be moving. Was the sun playing tricks on them? Suddenly a ship emerged from the black outline of the land. With three rows of gun portals and immense sails, the huge ship moved gracefully through the water. Roughly the size of the _Jolly Roger,_ the frigate sported one item unfamiliar to Regina, a black flag with a horned skeleton holding an hour glass in one hand and a dagger in the other hand. Below the skeleton's dagger arm was a heart with three drops of blood. She wasn't sure of the significance each item held but she did know the unusual flag meant one thing - pirates!

"That, Regina," said Killian, "is the _Queen Anne's Revenge._"

"Why does the name sound familiar?"

"Because it's Blackbeard's infamous flag ship!"

**SETTING**: _The Storybrooke Public Library_

**TIME**: _Present Day_

"Ariel, I don't mind copying all of this information for your father," Belle said as she turned the page of a book and flipped it face down on the copier's glass plate. "But, how will he read it under the ocean? I mean, the paper will become a big wet blob as soon as he removes it from the waterproof pouch."

"Oh, Daddy has a way of stabilizing your paper before it is extracted from its waterproofing. I've seen him do it when he read papers from Eric's state envoy regarding our marriage," Ariel replied.

The mermaid had returned to Storybrooke directly after a very unnerving meeting with her father and his top minister. King Triton sent his daughter back to the surface as his emissary to Storybrooke. He authorized her to share the classified information Mer Intelligence had gathered on the effects and uses for squid ink. In return, he had requested specific information on certain pirates. Since everything he requested was a matter of public record in Storybrooke, Belle willingly gathered the information. Unfortunately, she could not copy the information digitally because the mer folk did not have the technology to read electronic files. So she duplicated the information the old fashioned way, photocopying one page at a time.

"I can understand why he wants to know all about Blackbeard," Belle said. "After all, Blackbeard seems to be mixed up in this mess somehow... But why Hook?"

"Well," said Ariel, "Daddy knows Hook's reputation and he isn't sure that Hook can be trusted. My father doesn't want to get involved any deeper if his own reputation might be tarnished by association."

"Oh, that makes sense. It took me a long time to accept that Hook had changed. I don't think Rumple accepts it yet but they do work together occasionally when their interests converge."

"Yeah," said Ariel, "Hook is a complex man and he certainly has had an interesting career; assassin for hire, spy, pirate captain,highwayman. But, what surprised me the most was his early career in the Royal Navy. He was considered quite a straight arrow among military men. Didn't even drink."

"Yes, until your father asked for this information, I never realized the famed _Jewel of the Realm_ and the _Jolly Roger_ were the same ship...Captain Liam Jones had made a brief stop in my father's kingdom when I was a little girl."

"Did you get to meet him, Belle?"

"No, but I saw him from afar. Handsome man and a real hero. Jones is such a common name in our world. I never put it together that he and Hook were brothers."

Belle finished copying the final page and fastened the pages with a paper clip. Ariel then placed the stack of documents into her pouch.

"There!" said Belle. "We're done... Let's swing by the sheriff's office again to see if the Scourge has returned. If they're not back yet, we can get a bite to eat at _Granny's_."

**SETTING**: _Deck of the Scoundrel's Scourge _

_ Somewhere on the Surface of the Ocean_

**TIME**: _Present Day_

Killian, Regina and Robin watched the _Queen Anne's Revenge_ sail closer to their position. Even with the gun ports closed, the mighty ship spat fear and intimidation. The 300 ton frigate displayed a modified stern that made the ship more suitable for use as an armed transport. With the added firepower, she was able to take 18 prizes under Blackbeard's command.

"My God! What a monster!" said Robin.

"Good thing we're cloaked!" Regina added.

"Aye," replied Killian, "the _Queen Anne's Revenge_ is a formidable ship...We could take her if I still had the _Jolly_... but not in this small boat."

"I don't know," said Robin, "They have us out manned and out gunned but we have greater maneuverability and speed not to mention the element of surprise and Regina's magic. Perhaps we could get them to wreck on those rocks?"

"No, confrontation won't suit our purposes here," Killian replied. "Emma may be aboard. I won't risk hurting her."

"Then perhaps I could teleport on board discreetly and search for her?" Regina offered.

"That's a better plan," Killian said slowly. "But you would stand a greater chance of success if Robin and I could distract the crew while you search. Can you lift Gold's cloaking spell?"

"Yes, that will make us visible to them. Are you going to have Blackbeard and his crew chase you?"

"No, I am going to invoke the _right of parlay_. I have questions that only Teach can answer."

"What if he decides he doesn't want to talk? Or worse yet, what if he gets you on board and kills you?"

"He won't." Killian scanned the ship for Blackbeard's red coat.

"Even a rotter like Teach respects the _Pirata Codex_," he continued as he snapped his scope shut and began removing his deputy vest. "The right of parley allows any person to invoke temporary protection and be brought before the captain to "negotiate" without being attacked until the parley is complete."

Killian folded the vest neatly and placed it on the seat. He then opened a sliding compartment and pulled out his sword and scabbard. After strapping on the weapon, he plucked his black pirate's coat from a second compartment. With a graceful twist of leather, he slide both arms into each corresponding sleeve.

"Regina, I want you to time the uncloaking simultaneously with 'poofing' yourself onto that ship. Best if they don't see you on this boat."

Regina nodded in agreement.

"Locksley," Killian said, "Hoist the parlay flag."

"Um..which one is the parlay flag?" Robin was shuffling through a pile of cloth banners.

"White background. Black skull and crossbones."

"I thought that was the Jolly Roger?"

"No, the Jolly Roger is black with white skull and crossbones."

"Alright...where do we hoist a flag on a speedboat?"

"There is a pole that pulls out of that compartment." Killian pointed with his sword.

Once Robin had the parlay flag flying, Regina closed her eyes in heavy concentration. Then she waived her right arm side to side while throwing her left arm straight up. A sizzling sound surrounded the _Scoundrel's Scourge_ as the clocking spell dissipated. Then Regina disappeared.

Blackbeard's crew spotted the _Scoundrel's Scourg_e almost immediately and signaled acceptance of parlay. When the _Queen Anne's Revenge _safely dropped anchor, Killian started the speedboat's engine and pulled aside the mighty ship. The crew released a rope ladder which Killian and Robin promptly climbed.

"Hook, how revolting to see you again," Blackbeard shouted as soon as Killian's feet hit the deck. "And so soon after our last encounter."

"Believe me, Teach, I am even more appalled to see you. But,I do need some answers."

"As do I, Hook, as do I...For starters, why is it that this world knows me as the most 'cutthroat pirate ever to hoist a sail'... while they envision you as a fop with a wax mustache destined always to be bested by a flying boy?"

The other pirates laughed loudly with their captain. Robin saw Killian's eyes flare up and ignite in unison with his temper. Killian started to step forward when Robin grabbed Killian's good arm.

"Easy, Hook. He's baiting you. Remember Emma and the baby."

"Right, Locksley." Killian swallowed hard to regain control.

"So, Hook," Blackbeard continued, "Where is this crocodile you are always singing about?"

More laughter ensued. Killian bore it through clenched teeth.

"I have a more urgent question, Teach...Where is my wife?"

"Hook! Don't tell me you've lost her already?! Won't your 'charming' in-laws be furious?"

Killian fixed Blackbeard with a deadly stare. He spoke the next words slow and low.

"First, my wife goes missing. Then you show up, Teach. I don't think the two occurrences are unrelated...do you have Emma?"

Blackbeard chuckled suggestively. "HAVING your Emma would be appealing indeed!"

Killian's blood boiled flame and his hook shot toward the pirate's throat but stopped just short of slashing it. Robin held Killian's arm back in a pincher grip, preventing the captain from killing Blackbeard. Pushing Killian behind him, Locksley spoke for the first time.

"Is she aboard this ship?"

Blackbeard looked at Locksley as if just noticing his presence. Something in the archer's manner made the pirate change his demeanor.

"No, she is not aboard this ship."

"Do you know where she is?"

"I do not...I was tasked to keep Hook occupied while the deed was being done. I was not informed of anything else."

Suddenly, a column of white smoke appeared behind Killian and Robin. Blackbeard was taken aback when the smoke quickly lifted to reveal Regina.

"She's not here, Hook." Regina stated. "I looked everywhere."

"Who are you working with?" Killian had regained his composure and turned his attention back to Blackbeard.

"Hook, I would tell you but I'm not sure if my -uh- associate would want to be revealed... You see," he said looking at Regina, "my associate practices the black arts, too."

The_ Queen Anne's Revenge_ started to shake and shudder. Had they not been on water, Killian would have surmised an earthquake was responsible for the vibrating deck. What was happening here?

"I Guess THAT means I cannot reveal the name. Sorry, Hook." Blackbeard looked anything but sorry.

Regina, Robin and Killian were abruptly zapped back onto the _Scoundrel's Scourge_. A large bubble rose from the ocean and engulfed the _Queen Anne's Revenge_ from bow to stern and up to the top of the mast. Killian watched in horror as the frigate sank into the sea. Regina tried desperately to hold the ship up but the pull from the bottom was too strong. Whoever Blackbeard's associate was, they had very potent magic.

**SETTING**: _Storybrooke Sheriff's Office_

**TIME**: _Present Day_

"Ariel, this is quite an honor." David Nolan was examining a piece of parchment given to him by Ariel in her official capacity. "I heard the mer king never mets with humans no matter who they are."

"I know what you mean," Ariel said. "Daddy has mellowed a little toward humans since my courtship with Eric. But, beyond meeting Eric himself, he refused to accommodate any other human. He sent envoys to negotiate the marriage contract in his stead. It would NOT have been conducted by proxy if Eric's people had been mer."

Ariel and Belle had returned from _Granny's_ to find David in the office. David told the two women that the _Scoundrel's Scourge _was on its way back. Belle immediately sent a text to Gold asking him to come to the station. While they waited, Ariel had handed David the invite to meet with King Triton.

"What I don't understand," said David, "Is why your father addressed this invitation to me instead of Regina? I am merely a sheriff's deputy here in Storybrooke. She is the mayor."

"Oh, mer protocol demands that the king of the seven seas only met with representatives of royal rank."

"Regina is royal and she out ranks me there, too. She's a queen."

"Mer diplomacy is still male-dominant. Daddy won't mediate with a woman even if she is royal."

"I never realized mer society was so antiquated!" Belle exclaimed.

"Tell me about it!" Ariel rolled her eyes. "Actually, mer society itself has evolved a great deal in accepting females as equals. But, the court lags far behind. My father seems to want it that way. His battles with my Aunt Ursula have soured him against female rule of any type."

"I don't care for this chauvinism at all,"said David, "But, if he can help us find Emma, we must accept this meeting."

'What meeting?" Regina had just walked into the room followed by Robin and Killian.

"King Triton wants to meet with us regarding Emma's disappearance," said Belle.

"He could be very helpful," Robin replied, "because it appears that she may be somewhere on or near or perhaps even under the water."

"Why do you think that?" David asked. "What happened?"

"The locator spell Regina placed on the jacket worked immediately," Killian said. "It took us out to the water and we followed it in the_ Scoundrel's Scourge_. Unfortunately, we lost sight of the jacket when we encountered the_ Queen Anne's Revenge."_

"Blackbeard's flagship?" Belle was surprised.

"The very one," Killian replied. "Locksley and I parlayed with Blackbeard and his crew while Regina searched his ship for signs of Emma. She found nothing. But, Teach did admit to being decoy for the kidnapper."

"Then Blackbeard at least knows who the kidnapper is!"

"Yes, he does," Regina said, "and I think I could have made him tell us the name. But, we were abruptly teleported back to the speedboat. Blackbeard's ship then submerged and got away."

"Submerged?" David looked confused. "I thought the_ Queen Anne's Revenge_ was a sailing ship? Did it sink?"

"No," replied Robin. "It was encased in a giant bubble that pulled it down into the deep."

"Magic?" Belle asked.

"Definitely," said Regina. "Very strong and very '_black_' magic."

"Well," Ariel said pensively, "that meshes with my father's theory."

"What theory?"

"Daddy thinks my Aunt Ursula may have taken Emma."

The room was quiet for a few moments as they pondered this thought. Finally, Regina spoke up.

"I could see why Ursula would want to harm me. She was angry when I impersonated her. But why Emma?"

"Yes," said Killian. "To my knowledge, Emma never met you aunt."

"Look, the bubble magic is one of Ursula's trademarks," said Ariel. "I realize that's circumstantial. I can't confirm Ursula has Emma but-"

"I can!" Gold slipped quietly into the room.'

"Rumple!" Belle gave her husband a hug.

"Did you speak to Ursula?" David asked.

"Not to Ursula herself. She wasn't home."

"Yeah," said Regina, "she was out foiling our efforts."

"Probably," Gold replied.

"If you didn't get through to Ursula, how do you know she is the culprit?" Robin asked.

"Because Emma herself answered the mirror."

Killian jumped up from his seat. "What?! Is she alright?! Is the baby okay?! Where is she?!"

"Easy, Hook," Gold said gently. "Emma is fine. The seawitch has her imprisoned in some underwater lair but she is treating Emma very well. Emma apparently has the run of the house. She can't escape because she is phantoms below the surface and the lair is the only place with consumable air. The baby is unharmed and, as yet, hasn't been born."

"Does Emma know why Ursula did this to her?" David asked.

"She wants the baby."

The color drained from Killian's face. "No. Please no."

"Ursula has one of her own sons down there," Gold continued. "He is very ill. Ursula wants to use the baby to save his life."

"How?"

"I'm not sure."

"Rumple," said Belle, "Regina, Robin and Hook ran into Blackbeard. Could he be the sick son?"

"No, Emma said the son was a invalid. She also said that his mother calls him "Sam"."

"Black Sam Bellamy!" Belle exclaimed.

"It may very well be, Belle. If you are right and the invalid is Bellamy, then Blackbeard must be the other son," Gold said.

"I knew them both," said Killian. "Your theory that they are Ursula's sons seems plausible. They bore a strong resemblance to each other and they were thick as thieves...I know they have no love for me. Did they pick my wife and child for this experiment because of that? What if this process kills Emma or our baby?"

"We have some time to enact a rescue, Hook," Gold replied. "Apparently the child has to be born before it can be of use. Emma isn't showing signs of going into labor yet."

"Yes," said David, "but we will have to hurry! Ariel, how fast can you set up the meeting with your father?"

"Daddy will meet with us immediately under the circumstances." Ariel pulled a map from her pouch and unrolled it. "He suggested this location. Can you find it?"

Killian studied the map. "Yes, the cutter can get us there in a little over an hour. The speedboat is faster but it needs to cool down. We ran it hard."

"Okay," Ariel said. "I'll swim ahead and get everything set up on my end. See you there!"

**SETTING**: _Below the Sea_

**TIME**: _Centuries Past_

Ursula hovered just below the surface watching a ferocious navel battle rage above her. Her face glowed an eery orange from the canon fire erupting aloft. Sick with anxiety, the seawitch wrang her hands until they hurt. The ocean depths did little to muffle the horrible sounds of gun fire,swords clashing and battle cries. The smell of human blood and death seeped all around her. He had to be alright! Please let him be unharmed!

The Royal Navy man o'war let loose a deafening barrage at the ship flying the black flag. Even from this distance, Ursula could not mistake the white skull and crossbones sewn on this flag. The Royal Navy ship opposing the pirates was immense. The larger vessel then tacked right, going in for the kill. The next broadside would send the pirate ship to the bottom. How had it come to this? Why did her baby have to be a pirate?

Ursula knew she had to act now or lose her only remaining child. She raised her right hand to strike the man o'war with a bolt of magic. But, something powerful struck her arm as she threw and the bolt skid harmlessly into the open sea.

"URSULA!" Triton's voice rang clearly through the ocean depths. "DO NOT INTERFERE! I FORBID IT!"

Ursula rubbed her stinging arm and turned in the direction of her brother's voice.

"TRITON, PLEEAASEE! Just enough to let him escape! I'll be careful not to kill any humans in the process!"

"I could care less how many humans die!" Triton was now swimming aside his sister. "Look at those barbarians! Let them kill each other off! Less humans to worry about that way!"

"Please, Triton!" Ursula's eyes brimmed with tears.

"You were ordered never to contact that boy again or he would die!" Triton was unmoved by her tears.

"I have NOT contacted him! He has no idea he is part mer! He never will if you'll just let me save him!"

"No, Ursula, he chose to be a pirate. If the human authorities punish him for his crimes, that is justice. I will not allow anyone from my kingdom to save him. He is not the innocent boy of long ago. He has grown into a bitter, black hearted man. His soul is rotten."

Triton motioned for his guards to restrain Ursula. She didn't bother to resist.

"If he has turned into a bad seed," Ursula spat, "YOU are solely responsible, Triton! Your damned decree forced him to grow up in the human world motherless, dirt poor and with no hope for advancement."

"He is captain of that ship. He seems to have advanced just fine for a human."

As Triton and the guards escorted her from the scene, she caught a glimpse of the pirate ship escaping. The pirates had outmaneuvered the man o'war's broadsides and taken advantage of the royal vessel's slowness. She wanted to cheer but didn't dare. Maybe Triton was right. Maybe her clever boy would survive after all.

**NOTES**:

1. The 'right of parlay' was used in the third _Pirates of the Carribean _movie. But, it is really a part of the Pirata Codex written by the pirates Morgan and Bartholomew.

2. The QAR was Blackbeard's real flagship and the technical aspects of the ship were as described.

3. The flag described on the QAR was unique to the historical Blackbeard.

THANKS FOR READING!

Reviews are welcome!


	6. Chapter 5: Puzzle Pieces

**CHAPTER 5:** Puzzle Pieces

**SETTING**: _Ursula's Underwater Lair_

**TIME**: _Present Day_

"So, Emma, are you enjoying your meal?" Ursula asked.

Ursula and Emma were seated in the dining room. Ursula served Emma a generous portion of what appeared to be a chef's salad. Emma took a bite. Was she hungry or was this the best salad she ever tasted? Hearty and spicy, the salad contained bits of fish, turtle, and shellfish all marinated in a mixture of herbs, palm hearts, garlic, spiced wine, and oil, and then topped with hard-boiled eggs, pickled onions, cabbage, grapes, and olives. A heaping basket of fresh baked bread waffed a pleasant aroma throughout the room. To wash it all down, Ursula served Emma a tall, cold glass of milk.

"It's delicious! Where did you get the bread and the eggs and the milk and the grapes and the other land produced food?" Emma asked.

"I have my sources. During the time I lived with my husband, I came to prefer human cuisine. Such a variety! Mer food is bland by comparison."

"Will your son be joining us?" Emma asked.

"It depends on how he is feel-"

"I feel well enough (huff) to eat with you," said the subject of their conversation as he propelled himself into the dining room using crutches.

"It's wonderful to see you up and about, my boy!" exclaimed Ursula. "Emma, my son is rarely able to dine with me. You are having a rejuvenating influence on him."

His face went red as he struggled to seat himself on the chair. Emma steadied his arm and pulled out the chair to help him. Once seated, he smiled broadly at Emma.

"Yes, she certainly is!" He huffed.

"Do you feel up to a little salamagundi, dear? Or can I get you something less spicy?"

"Umm! I haven't had salamagundi in ages! It used to be one of my favorite dishes when we pulled into port. Perhaps I'll try a little to see how it settles."

Ursula served a modest portion onto his plate along with a slice of bread.

"So, Emma, what's it like being the daughter of Prince Charming and Snow White?" Ursula asked. "I mean, isn't that a tough act to follow?"

"Well, I didn't know they were my parents until I became an adult. I grew up thinking I was an orphan."

"Oh, dear!" Ursula said. "I never knew that. Your parents are the epitome of true love. Why would they give you away?"

"The evil queen's curse was coming," replied Emma. "It was prophesied that I would be the one to break the curse. As soon as I was born, they sent me to the world without magic in an enchanted wardrobe to keep me safe."

"But you were a baby! Didn't they send a mentor of some sort to raise you and prepare you for your role?"

"There was no time and no room in the wardrobe. The evil queen's troops stormed the castle and broke through just as I was born. My father was literally holding me in one arm and fighting them off with the other as he struggled to get me to the wardrobe."

"What a man of honor the prince is," said Ursula's son. "(Huff)I have always admired his courage and his honesty. (Huff) Such a privilege to met his daughter...(huff) so then what happened when you reached the world without magic?"

By this time, they had finished the salamagundi. Ursula rose to clear the plates and bring out the dessert. She placed small bowls of Pineapple Dragon Fruit Semifreddo at each place. Again Emma marveled at the variety of land products to which Ursula had access. This delicious dessert tasted of pineapple, coconut, cream and honey.

"Well, I was found and put into the foster care system," continued Emma, "I had no idea who I really was until my son found me on my 28th birthday."

"Your son?" wheezed the invalid merman. "You have another child?"

"Yes ... I became pregnant when I was eighteen and the father left me to take the fall for a crime he committed. I was alone and in prison when I gave birth to Henry. I gave him up because I thought he would have a better life than if I tried to raise him myself."

"And this child came back and found you ten years later?" Ursula asked incredulously.

"I know, it's amazing! But he found me and bought me to Storybrooke to break the curse! He's an amazing kid!"

"Well, Emma," said Ursula's son, "mother was forced to give up my brother (huff) and myself when we were young.(huff)We, too, were raised in an orphanage. (huff) As bad as our experience was, it in no way compares to yours!"

"It's okay, S-" Emma suddenly realized that he never actually introduced himself to her. "I don't know what to call you? Do you prefer Sammie?"

He chuckled. "That derived from the pet name (huff) that mother gave me as a small child. (Huff). She still uses it from time to time, (huff) much to my chagrin. "

"Oh... Well then, can I call you Sam?"

"If it pleases you to do so, milady,(huff) by all means, call me Sam." He gave Emma a dazzling smile.

"Anyway, Sam," continued Emma. "I was angry for the first 28 years of my life because I thought my parents had abandoned me. That is no way to go through life."

"Indeed, it is not," Sam replied.

"I let go of that anger and my life got better. I have my parents back, an amazing son, a sweet little brother and the most wonderful husband!"

Sam's smile faded a bit.

"Oh...(huff)... but of course, you are married...(huff)... I thought you might be a widow...(cough,cough) ... Why isn't your husband with you now? (Huff) Does he not wish to be near for the birth?"

Emma looked back at him with astonishment. Did he really not know?

"Uh...my husband doesn't know where I am. I didn't volunteer to come here! Your mother has treated me well but she still kidnapped me!"

"Kidnapped!" Sam stared at Emma. (Huff-huff) "Why would she do that?"

"I don't know!" Emma cried. "She won't tell me! All I know is she came to the surface and paralyzed me with some kind of squid ink dust and then she stole my magic and put it in that pendant!"

Sam turned to stare at the nautilus shell necklace to which Emma pointed. Ursula belatedly covered the pendant with her hands. Realizing this action wasn't fooling her son, she looked up sheepishly and shrugged.

"Wha-" Sam began. "Stole her magic?... (Huff-huff-huff) Mother explain yourself!"

Sam drew himself up in the chair, breathing heavily and glaring with outrage at his mother. Ursula was taken by surprise. Apparently, she had never witnessed her son's commanding tone, let alone had it directed at her. After a moments pause, she regained her composure.

"Now you listen to ME, boy!... The only reason you are still alive is because I SAVED YOU from a watery grave! ... I have kept you alive all of these years as I searched for a way to make you whole again. To do that, I need to replicate your human DNA precisely and fuse it to the shell of a mer man sitting in front of me. Only then can you be as you once were! Only then will the pain you feel stop! _Only then will you take your rightful place as mer king!"_

"So that is what this is all about! (Big huff). You want me to usurp Uncle Triton's throne! (Huff).Even if you succeed in installing me, (huff)how can I rule the mer people? I don't know anything about them! I have never lived among them (huff)nor studied their laws! I would be a terrible king!(huff-huff-huff-huff)"

"You don't have to worry about that! I will advise you!"

"Advise me!" Sam was going from lavender skinned to purple. He could barely catch his breath to speak. "You mean rule through me! (Huff). I won't do it! (Huff) I won't be your puppet!" (huff-huff-huff-huff).

Ursula was just as livid. But, she turned from her beloved son and spewed her venom upon Emma instead.

"You! You little blonde tramp! I treat you like a daughter and this is how you repay me! You turn my son against me!"

"I-I-" Emma stuttered, "I never wanted to turn him against you! I just wanted him to know the truth!"

"The truth?" hissed the sea witch. "The truth according to whom? Rumplestiltzkin?... Yes, I KNOW you talked to him and I know exactly what was said. I can retrieve any transmission that comes through that mirror."

"What do you want?!" Emma screamed. "My husband won't let you hurt this baby! He'll find me! _True Love always finds each other!_"

Ursula suddenly stilled. A moment passed in silence. Then the sea witch raised her open palm and the bubble containing Emma's red leather jacket floated through the window, hovering just to the right of Emma.

"True love always finds each other!" Ursula smirked. "That's rich! Your true love tried to reach you with a pathetic locator spell today. It failed! That's what he gets for turning to a hack like Regina for help! ...But, I'll say one thing for her, that archer she shackled to herself is quite a dish! I'll bet he's good in the-"

_B-B-BEEP! B-B-BEEP! B-B-BEEP!_

The mirror alarm sounded in earnest. Had Killian found her after all?

##**##**##**##***##**##**

**SETTING**: _Aboard the Storybrooke Sheriff Dept.'s Cutter_

_Somewhere off the Coast of Maine_

**TIME**: _Present Day_

The sheriff's cutter made steady progress along the coast of Maine despite the added weight of six passengers. As the mer king had addressed his invitation to Emma's father, David obviously needed to attend. Regina and Robin would serve as backup in case Ursula made trouble. Gold felt he could be useful if magic became involved. Killian still didn't trust the imp. He reluctantly agreed to bring Gold with the condition that Belle accompany him. She was the only one who could keep the crocodile in line. Presently, Killian bought the cutter to a halt at the coordinates Ariel had given him. Then he weighed anchor and signaled the mermaid. A few minutes passed before the water stirred.

"Hi, everybody!" Ariel's head popped out of the water off the starboard side. "Daddy and his entourage will be here in a few minutes. In the interest of expediency, all protocols have been waived. We will just make the introductions and begin discussions."

"Great!" said David. "I'm glad the king sees the urgency of finding Emma."

"Ariel, will the king offer assistance in storming Ursula's lair?" Killian asked.

"I got the impression that he might," replied Ariel.

"Does he know why Ursula has taken Emma?" Belle asked her friend.

"Yes," Ariel responded, "but he was deliberately vague about it."

_**"Dah-daaaah-dada-dada-dadaaaaah!"**_

Muffled trumpet sounds emerged from the water just underneath their position. A large contingent of mer troops suddenly burst from the sea, surrounding the cutter. Mermen carrying elongated trumpets followed the soldiers. In their wake, a merman in herald's garb arched to the surface and balanced himself in front of the ship's bow.

"PRESENTING KING TRITON, UNDISPUTED RULER OF THE SEVEN SEAS, EMPEROR TO ALL OCEAN KINGDOMS AND HIGH OVERLORD OF ATLANTICA!"

Then a huge wave rolled up from the deep with a muscular merman on its crest. The merman had youthful features for one of his maturity. He wore a free flowing long white beard. A crown topped his long white mane of hair. He seemed at least a head taller than the average merman. His right hand held the fabled trident.

"Wow," murmured Regina, "So much for the low key approach."

"Can you imagine what full protocol would be?" Robin asked.

Ariel moved to introduce Prince Charming.

"Your Majesty, may I present Prince James of the Enchanted Forest," she said.

David bowed gracefully.

"Prince James," Triton stated. "An honor to meet you."

"Thank you, sire. I am honored to meet you as well," David replied.

"You travel with a small retinue for one of such exalted stature," the king said.

"I find smaller groups attract less unwanted attention," David responded.

"True," Triton agreed. "Very true."

"Your majesty, allow me to introduce my team," David said. "This is Queen Regina and Robin of Locksley."

"A pleasure, my queen... You as well, Locksley... I hear that Your Highness once impersonated my sister," Triton stated.

"Yes," Regina replied. "Not one of my better ideas."

Triton chuckled. "I wouldn't say that. It really irritated my sister but my court laughed about it for weeks! We enjoy seeing Ursula annoyed. Too often she is the one causing the annoyance."

"Well than I am glad I could be of service to your majesty." Regina made a slight bow.

Ariel glared at her father, desperately biting her tongue. Regina's impersonation almost cost the mermaid her voice and her love. This was no prank for the court's amusement.

"Ahem-ahem!" Triton cleared his throat sheepishly. "However, my daughter was understandable distraught at the time. Another such prank will not be tolerated."

"Yes, Your Majesty," Regina said contritely.

David hastened to continue the introductions. "This pretty lady is Belle Gold."

"Lovely to finally meet you, Belle. Ariel has told me so much about you. You certainly are beautiful. And you've been such a wonderful friend to my girl!"

Triton rose up on a wave and kissed Belle's hand. Belle blushed sweetly and gave the king a shy smile.

"Beside Belle is her husband-"

"Rumplestiltzkin," Triton said warily. "Yes, we have met before."

Gold smiled crookedly and nodded to the king.

"I assure you, sire, the events of that meeting are under lock and key," Gold replied.

"Good," said the sea king. "Make sure you keep it that way."

Killian's heart sank at this exchange. Great! Emma's life hangs in the balance and Rumplestiltzkin did something to anger the one being that could help her. Bloody crocodile! He should have stayed back at his pawn shop.

Triton then turned his attention to Killian.

"And this, Your Highness, is Killian Jones, the missing woman's husband," said David.

Killian made a sweeping courtier's bow before the mer king. Triton studied Killian with great intensity. He looked the ex-pirate up and down to the point where Killian felt uncomfortable. He seemed to be waiting for Killian to say or do something.

"Your Majesty," Killian began. "We have confirmation that Ursula has Emma. I beg of you; will you please help us get back my wife?"

Triton responded slowly. "Yes, I guarantee your wife's safe return _to her parents._"

Killian scratched the back of his neck. Why was the king agreeing to return Emma to her parents instead of her husband? Perhaps Killian's lack of royal standing was the problem. No matter as long as Emma was safely returned. But, why did he find the king so unsettling? Something wasn't quite right.

The king spoke again, "Boy, I regret what I must do but it has to be done."

With that, Triton waived the trident high overhead. A transparent barrier formed between the Storybrooke delegation and Killian. Two guards quickly grabbed Killian's arms and twisted them behind his back. They forced him to a kneeling position with his head down. Taken by surprise, David grabbed his sword and tried to slice the barrier. He failed. Regina and Rumple both worked in vain to bring down the shield with magic. Robin's arrows were likewise ineffective.

"No one else from this delegation will be harmed. But you, Killian Jones, must now die by the power of the trident!" Triton acknowledged with firmness and regret.

"_Daddy, no!_" Ariel cried. "STOP." But, Triton ignored her pleas.

He then raised the trident again. A solid flame beam emanated from it. Trident lifted the trident high over Killian's neck. Killian had heard stories about the power of the trident and he had never believed these tales. But, now that he saw the object up close, he was sure that the beam was more than capable of severing his head from his body. Bloody hell! Why was this happening?

##***##**###**##**##**

**SETTING**: _Ursula's Lair under the Sea_

**TIME**: _Present Day_

As soon as the mirror alarm rang, Ursula dashed to the bedroom and slammed the door shut behind her. Neither Emma nor Sam dared to disturb her. A few minutes passed before the sea witch emerged, her face contorted in worry.

"That stink-fish Triton is up to something with those humans! I have to go to the surface again and take care of him! You 'goody-two-shoes' have a nice visit while I'm gone!"

Ursula started toward the window but Sam raised his crutch blocking her way.

"Mother, please!" he exclaimed. (huff-huff-huff-huff). "Please don't leave angry! I'm sorry I treated you with disrespect. (huff). I know what you sacrificed for me. (Huff).Please! I love you!" (huff-huff-huff-huff).

Ursula turned to her son. He arose using the back of a chair for support. He was breathing heavily. Ursula looked up at her son's face, tears forming at the corners of her eyes.

"Oh, my Sammie!" She cried. "I know you didn't mean it! I love you, too!"

She reached up and hugged him tightly. He released the chair back and put both arms around his mother' shoulders. Emma would have found the scene downright touching if Sam hadn't just deserted her cause to join the enemy. The turncoat! So all his noble words were just talk! He would let the sea witch take Emma's baby after all. God, WHY did this crazy octopus need HER baby?! Nothing made sense here!

Sam bid goodbye to Ursula and she swished out into the deep. Emma wondered about the emergency. Could her family and friends have sought King Triton's help? Was Ursula right now trying to thwart their rescue efforts? And why had Sammie boy gone from no nonsense to all mush in the blink of any eye? Time for some answers from him!

"Okay, buddy!" Emma said in her tough lass voice. "It's time you leveled with me."

Sam reseated himself and looked up at Emma.

"(Huff-huff) At your service, milady," he said.

"Look, I know you are Black Sam Bellamy and that your brother is Edward Teach, otherwise known as Blackbeard."

"Who?" he was genuinely perplexed. "I've never heard (huff) of either person."

Emma stared at him carefully reading his eyes. He was telling the truth. She thought she at least had this part of the puzzle right.

"Rumplestiltzkin said you were Black Sam Bellamy."

"Why would he think that?"

"Because your name is Sam!"

"My real name isn't Sam. (Huff-huff). That's just what mother calls me."

"Why?"

"Her pet name for me as a child was (huff)Flotsam. Then my younger brother was born with jet black hair. (Huff). So she nicknamed him Jetsam. Eventually, she just shortened (huff)each monicker to sam. (Huff).We were 'her little sammies"."

Emma palmed her face and sighed. Flotsam and Jetsam were supposed to be Ursula's moray eels, not her kids! None of this fit!

"So," she said. "You aren't Sam. ..Was your brother named Samuel?"

"No."

"Were either of you named Edward, as in Edward Teach?"

"No, neither of us."

"If you aren't the pirate Black Sam and you're not the pirate Blackbeard, then which pirate ARE you?

"I have NEVER been a pirate, milady! (huff-huff-huff-huff)." My loyalties may have been misguided but I always kept my honor!"

Emma's mind was spinning. She usually had enough of the puzzle to fit everything together. But not this time! Ursula's children weren't the two pirates! Ursula needed Emma's baby to fulfill some diabolical scheme but she didn't need it for the magic. What was going on here? Why did Ursula need HER baby's genetics to regenerate this man? _The pieces wouldn't fit! Why wouldn't they fit?_

"Okay," she finally said. "If your name isn't Samuel and it isn't Edward, what IS it?"

"My name is Liam."

And then all of the pieces clicked into place.

**##**##**##**##**##**##**##

_Author's Notes:_

_1. Yes, this was the BIG TWIST chapter. This twist was the idea that first started the whole story. I know at least one of you already saw it coming. I would be interested in knowing if anyone was surprised. Please leave a brief note on the review if you can. Thanks for reading! I have another chapter yet to post and the epilogue._


	7. CHAPTER 6: Thy Brother's Wife

**CHAPTER 6:** _Thy Brother's Wife_

**SETTING**: _Ursula's Lair Under the Sea_

"LIAM?!" Emma exclaimed. "LIAM JONES?! ... As in CAPTAIN LIAM JONES of the _Jewel of the Realm_?!"

"Yes!" Ursula's son frowned and scratched his head. "Wait - you've heard of me? (Huff) How?"

"Killian!"

"Killian? My brother?"

"Yes!" Emma cried. "He said the dream shade poison killed you and he buried you at sea! How can you even be alive?!"

"Oh," said Liam, "Dream shade is harmless to mermen." (Huff) "So my mer body functions continued to keep me alive after my human functions ceased. Only-" (Huff) "Only my ship's surgeon would not have been able to monitor mer life signs" (Huff) "even if he had known I was part mer." (Huff).

"So," continued Emma, "you didn't have a pulse, you weren't breathing and your heart stopped which, by human standards, means you are dead. But, I take it, none of those things indicate a merman is dead."

"Correct... My mer half was in a kind of (huff) coma from the shock of losing the human half but I was still alive...(Huff)...The _Jewel's_ crew just didn't have any way of knowing."

"So Killian buried you at sea because he thought you were dead," Emma stated. "But, you weren't dead. Your were just in a coma?"

"Also correct."

"I take it that Ursula rescued you from the sea bottom and has been keeping you alive with the squid ink transfusions?"

"Yes."

"Oh, Liam, Killian will be so happy to see you ... But, he'll beat himself up for ordering the burial. He'll think he buried you alive!"

"You're right," Liam said. "You seem to know my brother fairly well (HUFF)...Do you think he fits into mother's mad plan to take your baby (HUFF)...or is it just a coincidence that-"

"It's NO coincidence!" Emma cried. "Don't you see? Killian's why your mother needs MY baby to restore you! My baby's stem cells would be a genetic match and they could rebuild the human cells in you that the dream shade killed!"

Liam was looking at her in utter confusion as he tried to process this information. Then he suddenly looked like he had swallowed something distasteful.

"Only the strongest black magic could do THAT!" he gasped."I would not submit ANY child to such voodoo even to save my own life!" (Gasp-huff-huff-gasp).

Liam was so worked up that he could barely catch his breath. Emma feared he might pass out. She had to slow down and explain carefully. After all, he only had the Enchanted Forest and the Mer World as references.

"Okay," Emma sighed. "First of all, understand that this is science not magic. Science is highly regarded in the world without magic. Are you with me so far?"

"Yeeees, I can understand that," he finally answered.

"Okay," Emma continued. "The scientists of my world have proved the human body is made of millions of these tiny cells."

"I have heard of this ((HUFF) cell theory but I did not know there was proof...(HUFF)...what are these stem things that can rebuild me?"

"Stem cells are the basic building blocks of life," Emma replied. "They are found in the body's organs, tissues, blood, and immune system and have the ability to regenerate into additional stem cells or differentiate into specialized cells, such as nerve or blood cells. When transplanted into a patient's body, stem cells can repair or replace the patient's damaged or diseased cells."

Liam nodded. "I see...(HUFF)...so a newborn baby would have a lot of these stem -uh- blocks because...(HUFF)...the baby has just been formed in its mother's body ((HUFF)."

"Something like that," replied Emma. "But you can't just randomly transplant cells from one human body to another. They have to be compatible or the receiving body will reject the donor cells and potentially kill the patient. So they try to match the patient's DNA to that of the donor."

"D and - what?" Liam frowned.

"The thing that codes your body to have the same traits as other members of your family. It's why I have my mother's green eyes but my father's blonde hair."

"Ah, I think see," said Liam. "But...(HUFF)...if that is the case, wouldn't Killian be a better choice for donor...(HUFF)...than some stranger's newborn?"

_Oh, that's right! _Emma realized she forgot to mention the key component which prompted this mini science lesson in the first place. _No wonder he was confused._

"Liam," Emma said slowly. "I am Killian's wife."

Liam's eyes lifted to hers. His open mouthed stare betrayed a mix of joy and uncertainty. _Did he understand what she was saying? _She patted her swollen midsection with both hands to emphasize her point.

"This is Killian's child."

Liam said nothing for a few moments. Then Emma could see the understanding slowly sink into him. He started to laugh. Tears ran from his eyes as he allowed the laughter to overcome him.

"Killy-" he choked out. "Killy is going to be...(HUFF)...a father!"

Emma nodded.

"I-I am going to be...an uncle!"

"Yes-Yes!" Emma almost cried at the pure joy which rose to his eyes. Then something changed. Liam stopped laughing abruptly.

"Damn her!"

"What?" Now it was Emma's turn to be confused.

"Damn that witch! (HUFF) She plans to use HER OWN GRANDCHILD in this mad...(HUFF)...transplant experiment!"

"Liam," Emma said, "I don't think Ursula plans to harvest the stem cells in any way that will hurt the baby. They can easily be extracted from the blood of the umbilical cord after the baby is born. What I don't know is how she plans to integrate the human cells back into your mer physiology. That has to be an extremely complex procedure. I suspect she can only do it through magic."

"Well," replied Liam. "She may have that information...(HUFF)...locked in her bedroom with that blasted mirror...(HUFF)...Let's find out, shall we?"

Emma prepared to pick the lock but the bedroom door swung open of its own accord. In her haste, Ursula forgot to lock it. Emma and Liam searched the room for any spells mentioning human-mer body parts. They didn't have to look long. The spell lay on top of the dresser.

"Crap!" Emma held the paper up to the light to read. "It's written in freaking Elvin! I can't read it...if only there was a way to get us out of here! Rumplestiltzkin or Regina could read it-"

"Emma, there is a way to get us out of here," said Liam a he pulled a shiny object from his pocket and dangled it on its chain.

A smile slowly spread across Emma's face. He was holding the nautilus shell necklace. He must have slipped it from his mother's neck during the course of their unexpected hug.

"My magic! Liam, you're bloody brilliant!"

##**##**##**##**##**##**##**##**##**##

**SETTING**: _The Deck of the Storybrooke Sheriff Dept.'s Cutter_

_ Somewhere Off the Coast of Maine_

Killian knew that one day his past would catch up with him. From the moment he hoisted the Skull and Crossbones above his ship, he became a marked man. As the cutthroat Captain Hook, he committed a whole host of crimes, any one of which could justly earn him the death penalty. But, none of these crimes involved the mer king or his people. _Why does Triton want him dead?_

"Wait!" Killian cried from his kneeling position. The mer guards held his shoulders parallel to the deck. _Why were these fish guards able to remain so stable on deck? It had to be some sort of magic. They should be flopping around like trout._ Instead, they were rooted upright, solidly planted to the deck and holding him in an unbreakable grip. He struggled painfully to raise his head and make eye contact with Triton

"Wait! Majesty, please, if I am about to die, at least tell me which of my crimes compelled this execution!"

Triton paused before the trident laser blade reached Killian's neck. He looked into the captain's desperate blue eyes and felt a pang of sympathy. The pirate before him never claimed innocence. But, the man was genuinely perplexed. He clearly didn't know he had committed a grave offense against the mer world just by being born. Triton at least owed him an explanation before killing him.

"The crime wasn't yours, Killian. It was your seawitch mother's transgression. I am sorry, boy, but I can't let her use you to take my throne. I warned Ursula you would die if she contacted you."

"Wait! I'm not after any throne!" Killian cried. "I have never met the sea goddess or witch or whatever she is! I don't know why she wants to hurt my family! I just want my wife and unborn child back!"

Triton's eyes went wide.

"You have a CHILD on the way?" he asked incredulously.

"Yes, Your Highness. My wife, Emma, expects to give birth any day now."

The mer king raised his eyes to the sky and grimaced.

"Stink fish! Now I'll have another of my sister's line to worry about! ... But first I must carry out your sentence, boy."

Behind the invisible wall that separated Team Storybrooke from Killian, Regina and Rumplestiltzkin combined their magic into one beam, aimed at shattering the wall. This powerful beam was aimed at the barrier for the duration of Killian's conversation with Triton. The queen and the imp finally collapsed to the deck in exhaustion. The beam was strong enough to level cities in the human world. But, it couldn't even dent the mer wall.

The only friend remaining on Killian's side of the wall was Ariel, the sea king's youngest daughter. She swam close to her father to plead for the pirate's life.

"Daddy, please don't do this!" Ariel pleaded with tears in her eyes. "It's wrong!"

"I'm sorry, Ariel. If he lives, the merdom as we know it will vanish and millions will suffer through a civil war. I can't allow that!"

Suddenly, Ursula's head broke the surface behind Ariel.

"Wait Triton!" Ursula shouted. "I followed your edict to the letter! I NEVER contacted him! He doesn't even know who I am. Please. I only wanted to be there for my grandchild's birth! ... That's why I took his wife! And your edict never said ANYTHING about not contacting my children's spouses, did it? I was only to keep away from the boys and their father!"

Leave it to Ursula to find a loophole in the wording! Triton lowered the trident and motioned for the guards to allow Killian to stand. As soon as Killian was upright, the guards cuffed him and held him on each side by his upper arms.

For the first time in over three centuries, Ursula looked into the face of her youngest son. He was standing ramrod straight between the two guards. His chiseled features, clenched in stern determination, emphasized his dark good looks. His eyes flashed the brightest and purest shade of blue she had ever seen. He was beautiful in all his righteous fury!

"Boy," she said in awe, "I haven't seen you close up since you were a babe... I thought your father was the most beautiful man I had ever laid eyes upon...but you.. You are STUNNING!"

Pulling the guards with him, Killian lunged forward to peer into Ursula's face. Regarding her with utter disdain, he thundered four simple words to his long lost mother.

"WHERE. IS. MY. WIFE?!"

##**##**##**##**##**##**##**##**##

-  
**SETTING**: _Ursula's Lair under the Sea_

"Liam, no more arguments! You are coming with me!"

"I'm not arguing, Emma...(HUFF)...I'd love to see Killy again!...(HUFF)...But, I'll slow you down!"

Emma now understood what Killian meant when he said "_his brother could be a stubborn arse at times." _After she clasped Ursula's nautilus shell necklace around her neck, Emma's magic had immediately returned. She then pulled Rumple's bubble spell from it's hiding place in her bra. For a dry run to see how the spell worked, she encased Liam's sleeping apparatus and all the cases of squid ink into a single bubble. Using her mind to set the bubble's course, she pushed the bubble out the window and watched it gracefully ascend to the surface. Perfect!

But, when she went to form a bubble around her brother-in-law and herself, Liam had protested. She didn't want to force him but she had a plan. With assistance from Dr. Whales and Rumplestiltzkin, she knew she could make Ursula's procedure to restore Liam work. She had Ursula's human-mer integration spell in her pocket. The supply of squid ink she just sent to the surface should keep him alive until the details could be worked out. But, Liam still feared something. He insisted that his presence in Storybrooke could affect the future. He used every ridiculous argument short _of "what if I get drunk one night and kill one of the dwarves and then there are only six left"_.

"Okay, Liam. You have two choices. One, you come with me and see your brother and get cured. Two, you stay here and explain to Ursula how I got my magic back and escaped."

"I-I-I guess I'm going with you."

##**##**##**##**##**##**##

**SETTING**: _The Deck of Storybrooke Sheriff Dept.'s Cutter _

_Somewhere Off the Coast of Maine_

"Triton, now look what you've done!" Ursula cried. "My little boy - my baby - my sammie wants to hurt me! Me - his momma!"

"Crazy octopus!" Killian hissed. "I AM NOT YOUR SON! I'M A HUMAN! Can't you see I have legs? Just two of them!"

In the meantime, Charming and Robin concocted a plan to reach Killian. Robin tied one end of a rope to a special grappling tipped arrow and shot the arrow straight up into the air at the invisible wall's base. They hoped to scale Triton's wall and then climb down the other side using a second rope. No matter how high the archer shot, the arrow couldn't clear the obstacle. Did this mer wall reach all the way to the heavens?

"Ursula," boomed Triton, "Two can play this game of technicalities! You may have contacted HIS WIFE not HIM prior to this moment, but you have now officially seen him and spoke with him...therefore HE dies!"

The king raised the trident for a second time.

"Wait, Triton! I didn't mean-"

_THHWANNNK_!

A huge bubble suddenly popped up between Ursula and Triton. The ripple from the bubble pushed the two siblings further apart in the water. The bubble bobbed heavily between them. It held cases of some bottled substance and a strange contraption. Both brother and sister looked baffled until Ursula recognized the items.

"Why that little-" Ursula started. "How did she get her magic back?"

Ursula's hand flew to her bare throat._ The necklace was gone!_

"When did she get close enough to pinch my necklace?!" The seawitch cried. Then the truth hit her like a humpback whale. "Liam!...That traitor! HE took it!"

Forgetting her feud with Triton for the moment, Ursula turned from the bubble back to Killian, who was still being held by Triton's guards.

"Your brother is an ungrateful hagfish! All this work I did for HIM and what does pompous old Liam do? He helps blondie escape!"

"Bloody hell!" Killian stared in disbelief. "You ARE insane! Liam is long dead!... Now for the last time, where's Emma?!"

_THHWANNNK!_

Another bubble popped out of the water about 30 yards north of the boat. This bubble contained Emma herself with what appeared to be a seriously ill merman leaning heavily on her shoulder. Emma's bubble floated quietly over their heads before coming to a soft landing on the cutter's deck just a few yards in front of Killian and the guards. Emma waived her hand and the bubble dissolved. She now stood firmly on deck.

"EMMA!" Killian cried. "Luv, are you all right?"

"Killian!" Emma smiled brightly at the sight of her husband. "Yes, I'm fine."

Emma hastened to help Liam to the cutter's bench before turning to Killian. She wanted nothing more than to fling her arms about his neck and never let go! But, she stopped short. _Something was wrong here. _Ursula, Ariel and a white bearded merman who could only be King Triton floated above the surface just off the port bow. David and Robin were trying to get a rope over some magic invisible wall that bisected the ship. Regina and Gold sat wearily on the deck, obviously played out by whatever happened before she arrived. Belle stood behind the transparent wall desperately skimming some Mer Law book. And Killian - Killian wore handcuffs and was being restrained by two mermen who magically remained standing upright on deck despite their fins.

"Killian, what the hell is going on here?" Emma demanded.

"Oh, luv! I scarcely know where to begin...we came here to meet with Ariel's father...to see if he knew where the seawitch was holding you...then no sooner did the niceties end when King Blowfish trapped our friends behind that wall and ordered my immediate execution... then Ursula showed up spouting this bizarre fantasy in which I'm her son and Liam is still alive. I tell you, Emma, I always knew the mers were dangerous but I didn't realize they were downright balmy!"

"Killian," Emma said softly, "It's true...Ursula's two half human sons are you and Liam."

Killian froze. Then he looked deeply into the eyes of his wife and knew, crazy as it sounded, that he was part merman.

"B-b-but she said Liam was still alive and he couldn't be. He-"

Emma spoke gently. "Killian, as poisonous as dream shade is to humans, it is harmless to mers. Liam is half mer. It didn't kill him but it left him seriously disabled...this is Liam."

She stepped back to gently touch the shoulder of the mer being sitting on the bench. Killian shook his head.

"That's not-" Killian started to say.

"Hello, brother." Liam's voice cracked with emotion. "I've missed you _dearly_!"

Killian was fortunate that the guards were holding him up because he almost fainted at the sound of his brother's voice. This purplish creature was his late brother? He had Liam's voice. He had Liam's curly brown hair, all be it with a green tint. His build easily could be an emaciated version of Liam's build. His features were Liam's face even if the coloring was wrong. _My God! He WAS Liam!_

"Liam!" Killian moved to hug his brother but the guards held him fast.

"Your Majesty," pleaded Killian. "Surely you can allow me the courtesy of saying farewell to my wife and brother before I die?"

This earnest request jolted Triton from the daze in which he had been lingering. He thought eliminating Killian Jones would deter any further insurrections by his sister. His ministers had assured him that Jones was the only remaining male heir of her line. Now he discovers not only that Jones' wife may be carrying a potential threat but that the eldest brother still lives!

"Ursula!" Triton roared. "Your first born is alive? You knew about this?!"

"She not only knew," said Emma, "but she has been caring for him down in her lair all of these years."

"This-this CANNOT stand!" Triton declared. "Would you destroy all of merdom to get your hands on my throne?!"

"Triton," Ursula said, "Look at the boy. He isn't strong enough to stand by himself let alone assume a kingship. He is no threat!"

"Perhaps, Ursula, but I know you! Everything you say and do spins a web of treason! You would set up either of your sons, or even a grandson, as puppet king through which YOU ALONE would rule!"

Ursula could not deny the accusation. If her sex barred her from ruling, she wanted to be the power behind the throne. Her entire adult life had been dedicated to this purpose. Everyone knew it. The mer world had already suffered terribly from the clash between her unbridled ambition and Triton's stubborn orthodoxy.

"Being a king is not easy," Triton said. "To spare my kingdom further bloodshed, I must eliminate every weapon in Ursula's arsenal. I can show no mercy...Killian, say your goodbyes quickly. Your wife will be taken into protective custody until the babe is born. I pray it's a girl...But make NO mistake, when I lift this trident again, you WILL die. Your brother will follow after you. "

A collective gasp rocked the waves. Thunder and lightening peppered the sky in terrifying bursts. Ursula's screams and Ariel's pleading echoed over the roar of the wind and ground swell. A tempest the likes of which no one had ever seen was soon to be unleashed. The mer guards slackened their hold on Killian just long enough for him to reach Emma and kiss her open mouth. Then they roughly jerked him back to face the mer king.

Triton raised his mighty trident for the third time and final time. His eyes sparked fire bolts. His long white hair whipped frantically around him. His face froze into a determined grimace. The mer king's will would be done! As his mighty arm began to descend, an incredible burst of white light assaulted him. His arm froze in mid air and the trident vanished!

The storm suddenly ceased. The sea calmed. The air held only silence. The invisible wall separating the Joneses from their friends dissolved. Triton's empty right hand dropped. Killian Jones still drew breath. _What had just happened?_

"I AM SO DONE WITH THIS, YOU TWO!" Emma's voice broke the silence.

All eyes swiveled to the source of this outburst. A very hormonal Emma Swan Jones, bathed in white light and emanating righteousness, brandished the missing trident over her head. The mer folk were stunned! _No one had EVER wrenched the trident from the hands of an anointed mer king before! Oh, many had tried and died upon the spot but NO ONE had ever succeeded! It was not possible! _Yet they had just watched this human - a FEMALE human no less - take the trident without even touching the king!

"Well, you took your sweet time about it, SAVIOR!" snarled Regina.

The Storybrooke contingent was less impressed but extremely happy. They had seen this phenomenon occur in the past. Emma's raw emotion spawned a white magic so powerful that it clothed her in invincibility. Add the hormonal surge caused by the final stage of pregnancy and the two scions of Neptune were about to get the whooping that they both sorely deserved. Charming and Robin quietly freed Killian from the stunned guards while the rest of Team Storybrooke settled down to enjoy the fireworks.

Ursula laughed hysterically. "She stole your trident! _Ha-ha-ha-ha-ha_!"

Triton's mouth moved but he could not find words. _How could this have happened?! What WAS this woman?_

"I can't believe it!" Ursula squealed with glee. "The mighty Triton! Ruler of the seven seas! Emperor to all the Oceans! Bested by a human female!"

"SHUT IT, URSULA!" Emma commanded. "I'm in NO MOOD!"

The mer king finally found his voice, all be it with a lot less authority and pomposity.

"Uh, Mrs. Jones? Uh, would you mind returning my trident?"

"Yes, I WOULD mind!" Emma replied. "This whole situation has rained misery upon countless innocent people for WAY TOO LONG! ... And you know what? It's not really about the right of succession, or equal rights for females or mer-human interrelations or any of the lofty ideals you've tried to pin on it! No, it's about two spoiled siblings unwilling to let go of their rivalry even though it's ripping their world apart!"

"Young lady," puffed Triton, "One does not speak to mer royalty in such a manner!"

"Then start acting royally instead of egomaniacally!" exclaimed Emma. "Royal means you squelch your own ego for the common good! It mean self-sacrifice NOT self-pity!"

"Such rot!" rebuked Triton. "I'll not listen to-"

"HEY! _Holding the big fork here!"_ Emma waived the trident above her head again. "That means YOU LISTEN! ... You don't care who sits on your throne after you are gone! Tell me this, if Killian and Liam and all of their male progeny die, who gets the throne? I'm told you have all daughters and no grandsons!"

"Well, the new order of succession has yet to be determined."

"REALLY?!" Emma asked. "Don't you think you should hash that out before you destroy the only two people with a legal claim? ... Had you welcomed your nephews, helped nurture them, guided them in their position as mer princes, you would now have two strong and loyal followers who would do honor to your line ... Instead you condemned two innocents to a hard life with no guidance and when they managed to survive anyway, you tried to kill them!"

Triton protested, "It was for the good of the-"

"Bullshit! Neither Killian nor Liam nor this child-" Emma touched her belly, "want your algae infested throne! The sins of the mother are not the sins of the sons ... Now I suggest that you swim back to your palace, update the antiquated laws so females can inherit and start training one or all seven of your daughters to rule after you."

"I can't," Triton said. "I no longer hold the trident. I am no longer king."

Emma sighed. "Okay. Here's the deal...You will promise to never again try to kill your sister or anyone in her family! I will return the trident only upon your solemn oath!"

"Emma! Don't be a fool!" Ursula cried. "Keep the trident and you can rule!"

"Ursula, shut up!" Emma barked. "I don't want to be mer king! I just want my family safe!"

Triton stroked his beard thoughtfully. There really was nothing to consider. Emma Jones had him to rights and everybody knew it.

"Agreed." he finally said as he raised his right hand. "I, Triton, ruler of the seven seas, emperor of all the oceans, high overlord of Atlantica, do hereby nullify the death warrants on Ursula and her sons. I promise to never again attempt to execute Ursula or any member of her family."

"Good!" Emma said as she handed him the trident. "Now you will leave Killian, Liam, me and our baby alone to live our lives in Storybrooke. Remember I can take that fork from you anytime I want."

"Very well," said Triton. "But what of Ursula? Why do I have to promise and she gets away seagull free?"

Ursula smirked and winked at Emma. Emma palmed her face. _This was like dealing with children! Only children eventually get it. _She wasn't sure these two ever would.

"Ursula, you aren't getting away that easy," Emma said. "Rather than denounce your claim to a throne that you were never going to get, you put both of your sons in grave danger. A good mother doesn't sacrifice her children for a chance at power!"

"But I saved Liam and protected Killian-"

"So you could use one or both of them to claim your brother's throne," continued Emma. "Liam lived with excruciating pain in your gilded prison for over 300 years. Today is the first time since Neverland that he has seen the light of day! I am sure there were times he wanted you to just leave him die!"

"Well, I needed him to-"

"No," Emma said. "he needed you to be a mother, not a kingmaker! ... And Killian, Killian has emotional scars that will never go away! He grew up with no mother and his father abandoned him! Is it any wonder he fell into piracy! Mending things with Triton may well have spared Killian three centuries of strife and loneliness."

"Well, I needed to keep Killian hidden in reserve so that if Liam died-"

"Again, the throne was more important than the child." Emma stated coldly. "Then you kidnap me, risking a miscarriage with that bubble ride to the bottom. WHY? Both Killian and I would have gladly helped you save Liam's life... Why didn't you just ask us?"

"Emma, dear," Ursula said, "if I had ever dared to speak with Killian, his Uncle Triton would have had his excuse to execute the boy."

"Not if you had given up your ambitions and approached your brother humbly for help."

"Things had gone too far for that!"

"Things should have never gotten that far ... you both forgot the one thing that mattered. You and Triton are family! Blood ties often form true love, the most powerful of all magic! I broke the first curse because of the true love I have for my son! But, you two have twisted the bond between brother and sister into something sinister! It's not too late to straighten it out! Just think of what you could do if you worked together for the common good!"

"Well, angelfish," Ursula said, "My brother and I aren't the Charmings! Triton and I working together? That ship has sailed! But, thanks to you, I can still rule with my two boys, vanquish Triton along with his seven chippies and be grandma to a king!"

"THAT is not going to happen," said Killian bitterly.

He carefully laid Liam's slumped form across the bench and covered his unconscious brother with his long leather coat. Then he walked over to stand beside Emma. Emma took his good hand into her own. He looked exhausted.

"I am taking my wife and brother back to Storybrooke. With the exception of my cousin, Ariel, I never wish to see any of you again."

Triton jumped at the chance to leave Emma's presence.

"Very well, my boy."

As the mer king and his retinue departed, Ursula couldn't take her eyes off her youngest son. Tears formed at the inner corners.

"Killy," The seawitch whispered. "Killy, please don't...I do love you boys...I guess this is the only way I know how to be a mother."

"Have I not made myself clear? Leave. Now. Ursula." Killian could not bring himself to call her "mother" even though he saw how much it hurt her that he used her given name instead. He turned away.

"But-but-" the seawitch was distraught.

"Ursula, he's in shock," Emma said softly. "You need to give him some space for now."

Emma raised her arm and gently wrapped Ursula in a blanket of white magic. The seawitch did nothing to resist. Using her magic to comfort her mother-in-law, Emma lowered her arm and sent Ursula back to the safety of her lair. Then she turned to Killian.

"You need to get Liam and me to Storybrooke Hospital now."

"Yes," he replied. "I already asked your father to request a chopper for Li - wait - are you hurt too?"

"No." Emma clutched her stomach and grimaced hard. "I'm in labor."

##**##**##**##**##**##**##

**SETTING**: _Storybrooke Hospital_

**TIME**: _Two Days after the Big Showdown_

Liam opened his eyes slowly and willed them to focus. He could feel the straps of his sleeping apparatus holding his near useless body upright. The squid ink substance coursed through his body, preserving his existence. But, this was not Ursula's lair. The air and the light were much different. As things came into focus, he realized he lay in a brightly lit, spartan room with a window to the outside. _Trees! A park! He was above water! He was on land!_

A strange machine was attached to his arm by a long tube. The machine clicked every few seconds. Suddenly Liam became aware that he was not alone in this wonderful new place. A firm hand gently held his own. A masculine aroma of sea, rum and leather floated in the air.

"Ah, so my slug-a-bed brother is finally awake."

"Killian." Liam turned toward his brother. "I thought I dreamed it."

"No, Liam, it's quite real. You are here in Storybrooke Hospital."

"Amazing. You must have so many friends here."

"Aye. In fact, there is one very special person who has been anxious to met you."

Killian motioned to someone outside the door. A nurse entered the room carrying a small white bundle. She handed the bundle to Killian who carefully took it and lowered it for his brother to see.

"May I present," Killian said proudly, "Miss Leia Jones, namesake of her esteemed uncle, Captain Liam Jones."

The baby smiled up at her uncle. She cooed quietly and clutched Liam's purplish finger in her tiny fist. She was bright with Killian's brilliant blue eyes and soft mouth. Her nose and chin were all Emma.

"Amazing," Liam whispered. "She is so beautiful."

"Aye," her father replied.

"How is Emma feeling?"

"Oh, Emma is fine. She was in labor a little over three hours, which seemed like three years to me... But, I'm told that's a very easy delivery. No complications. They will both be coming home tomorrow."

The nurse took the baby back from Killian and headed back toward to the maternity ward. Leia's sweet newborn smell still lingered.

"Amazing.." repeated Liam. "BOTH mother and daughter - amazing!"

"That they are, brother!" Killian leaned forward a little. "Tell me. What do you remember from the past few days? Before we bought you here."

"I remember Emma making the bubble around us and a dizzying trip to the surface... (HUFF) ... I remember the joy of seeing you again ... (HUFF)... I remember the unusual ship we were on ... (HUFF)."

Killian smiled. "Aye, it's called a cutter. Anything else?"

"Well...the mer king was going to kill you...(HUFF)...but then Emma took his trident...My God!...(HUFF)... that women is bloody brilliant!...(HUFF)...just bloody brilliant, Killy!"

"Yes, she certainly is!" Killian chuckled.

"And then she ... (HUFF) ... told off Triton and Mother ... (HUFF) ... I dare say no one has ever dressed them down ...(HUFF)... like that before. Brilliant!"

"Yes, and they both deserved it and more!" Killian added.

"Killian," Liam asked. "How did you win the hand... (HUFF)... Of such a woman?"

"That's a long story, brother. Best we leave it for when you are feeling stronger."

"Killy," Liam said slowly. "I'm sure these doctors have already told you that I can't live... (HUFF) ... that is if you can call THIS living ...(HUFF)... without the squid ink's magic."

Killian sadly nodded.

"Yes, brother. It seems I have found you only to endure the agony of saying goodbye to you all over again."

"I remember how horrible that was for you, Killy," Liam said. "I saw the pain in you... (HUFF) ... I could do nothing but float away."

"Aye, but this time, there may be a way...Do you remember Emma explaining stem cells to you?"

"Yes, they have the power to rebuild me...(HUFF)...but they have to take the stem things from Leia...(HUFF)...I would not have that precious girl hurt!"

"She won't be, Liam ... we saved her cord blood when she was born... Here, I'm going to ask Dr. Wale to come down and help me explain."

Liam watched Killian pull a small device from his pocket and talk to it as if it were a person. A few minutes later, a solidly built blond man in a long white overcoat came into the room. Killian introduced him as Dr. Wales.

"There are two ways we can harvest the stem cells we need to treat you," explained Dr. Wales. "We can either extract them from the cord blood-"

"Cord blood?" Liam asked.

"Yes, after a baby is born and the umbilical cord has been clamped and cut, some blood remains in the blood vessels of the placenta and the attached portion of the umbilical cord. This cord blood is rich in stem cells. In the past, this blood has been thrown away after birth along with the placenta and the umbilical cord. However, parents now have the option of keeping it and storing the cord blood for future use. Emma and Killian have done this with Leia's cord blood in the hopes it could help you."

"Amazing," said Liam. "You said ... (HUFF) ... there was a second way to harvest?"

"Yes, the alternative involves a more complex surgical procedure where we extract stem cells from an adult donor's bone marrow. Killian has volunteered to be your donor if we so require. The problem with this procedure is that it can put the bone marrow donor at risk for medical complications. Also, the bone marrow stem cells do not have the same flexibility as the baby's cord blood stem cells. The chance of the body rejecting the donated cells is higher with the bone marrow method."

"I see... (HUFF) ... the cord blood method is easier and... (HUFF)... has a better chance of success."

"Um, in your case, it is impossible to calculate the probability of success. We have virtually no data on mer psyiology... We can place the human stem cells in your body but it will take white magic to get them to interact with your mer cells... Emma has agreed to do the magic part after she recovers a little from giving birth... There is no guarantee it will work though."

"Doctor," Killian spoke for the first time. "Does he have any other options?"

"None except to continue the squid ink transfusions."

"No," said Liam. "I have played the invalid for too long. Make preparations for the procedure.

##**##**##**##**##**##

_Author's Notes:_

_1. This is the last chapter but there is an epilogue. I am posting the epilogue at the same time as this chapter._

_2. My knowledge of the use of stem cells in medicine is strictly from a layman's point of view. But, I do have some firsthand experience as we actually saved our daughter's cord blood when she was born and pay a small fee each year to store it. I am not sure if science will advance to the point in her lifetime where her saved stem cells can help her autism but I can always hope._

_3. Cord blood stem cells come from the blood of the umbilical bord and is usually thrown out after birth unless the parents want it saved and pay a service to do so. This differs from the controversial embryonic stems cells that come from embryos which many (including myself) do not believe should be used for medical experiments._

_4. Thanks for reading! Reviews are welcome!_


	8. Epilogue: A Fate Worse Than Death

**Note for those subscribing to this story: I had taken the epilogue down a few weeks back because I wanted to rework it as a better lead in to the next part of the saga. I am now reposting what I originally had up at the request of a new reader. Nothing has been changed yet. I expect to write the new story over the winter hiatus. Thanks again for reading!**

**EPILOGUE**: _A Fate Worst Than Death_

**SETTING**: _Storybrooke Hospital_

**TIME**: _Three Months After Liam's Operation_

Liam swung his legs off of the bed and walked to the window. The physical therapy helped him a great deal. Last week, he couldn't take the few steps needed to reach the dresser. This week he could make it all the way to the window.

The procedure had been a rousing success. But, with Emma involved, how could it not be? As soon as he had awoke from the surgery, he could feel the strength coursing through his veins. His lungs cleared a few days later and he was now breathing without effort. Gradually, his human skin and hair returned. Getting his muscles to work properly would take more time and effort but it WOULD happen as long as he kept his spirits up.

Today his spirits were soaring! Killian and Emma had bought the baby to see him. He watched them walk to their car from his window. My how fast the little wonder was growing! Soon she would be turning over on her own and crawling! Liam hoped he would be discharged from the hospital in time for the holidays. He so wanted to see little Leah open her first presents. He saw a toy ship in the hospital gift shop that would be just perfect for her!

_"Well-well-well!_" exclaimed a voice. "_Aren't we looking fit as a ...king!"_

Liam looked toward the door. No one was there. Ursula's startling image reflected back to him from the mirror above the hospital room's dresser.

"Mother," Liam stated cooly. "I wondered when you were finally going to make a appearance."

"It worked, my boy! I bought you back!"

"No, Emma bought me back with assistance from Dr. Wales. But, you did give them a solid foundation from which to work. For that, I thank you."

"Ah, the sainted Emma! Tell me. Was it worth it to betray the woman who gave birth to you, the woman who saved your life and cared for you, the woman who fought for your throne-"

"Yes, it was worth it... No, it is not my throne."

"So you say... But with Emma's power behind you-"

"NO, Mother! I will not seek the kingship. Nor will Killian. Nor will Killian and Emma allow you to claim it on Leia's behalf."

"So you intend to just diddle away your life, tagging along behind your brother and his family like a fifth wheel."

"No, Mother. I will continue to mend. I will enjoy love and support from Killian and his family and my new friends here in Storybrooke. When the time is right, I'll resume my profession just as Killian has done."

"So smug, Liam. What does Killian think of all these grand plans?"

"He supports me, of course!"

"Uh-huh... Did you ever ask him what became of your ship?"

"What? The _Jewel of the Realm_... No, it hasn't come up. Why do you ask?"

Ursula just smiled back at him.

"Who knows?" Liam hastened to drop the subject. "I may find a good woman. Then I'll settle down with her and produce more grandchildren for you who will also NOT claim Uncle Triton's throne."

"It would hardly be _good form_ to marry a woman you didn't love."

"Whose to say I wouldn't love her?"

"Me!... You couldn't possibly love this future wife...You love another woman...One you can't have!...that, dear boy, is MY revenge for your betrayal...every day you spend in Storybrooke is a torture worst than all those centuries in my lair... Because she is here and YOU CAN'T HAVE HER!"

"Mother, it's bad form to bait me with cryptic threats." Liam turned his back on the mirror and gazed out the window. "What the devil are you trying to say?"

_"I'm saying that you are cursed because you are in love with your brother's wife!"_

Liam turned swiftly to the mirror but Ursula was gone. He sat down on the chair and massaged his temples. Bloody octopus! How did she know that?!

THE END

Thank you so much for reading my story!

##**##**##**##**##**##**##**

_Author's Notes:_

_1. Yes, I finished the story a bit open ended and left a lot of questions unanswered (i.e.- What happened to Blackbeard? Who is the Jones' Brothers father? What 'matter' did Rumplestiltzkin settle with Triton all those years ago). I may write a second part in the future. _

_2. Thanks again for reading. I would love to hear what you thought of the ending._


End file.
